Naruto: The second flash
by CrazyStar12
Summary: Watch as Naruto surpasses the Fourth Hokage, and takes on the title "The Second Flash of Konoha". With the help of some very powerful friends, he improves incredibly in only months. Sasuke and Sakura bashing, for now until certain events take place. No pairings except maybe NaruHina. Takes place after Wave Mission.
1. Pilot

**Hello!**

**This is my first FanFiction ever. I love the fanfictions I read so I decided to try it out.**

"Bla bla bla" - Regular talking.

_"Bla bla bla" _- Thinking.

**"Bla bla bla" - **Summon or bijuu talking.

_**"Bla bla bla" **_- Communicating with Bijuu mentally.

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

Naruto was on his way to Training Ground 3 where Kakashi had asked them to meet up. He was very excited because Kakashi had promised to teach them a new Jutsu. Naruto was always up for learning new Jutsu's because they were exciting. He was pondering over what kind of Jutsu Kakashi would teach the team. He was hoping it would be the Jutsu that he used when he was going to kill Zabuza but accidentally impaled Haku with it. But he would see when he reached the Training Ground. He eventually reached his destination and saw his two teammates there already.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" but he was ignored when he saw that she was doing what she usually does, attempt to get Sasuke out on a date with her. He expected Sasuke to be nicer with him now after what happened in Wave Country, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Sasuke still treated him as someone inferior to him just because he was of the Elite Uchiha Clan. Naruto had been training every day since they got back from Wave. Thanks to a trick he figured out when sending a **Kage Bunshin** to buy Ramen for him, he was able to train loads faster now. It was suprising to say the least, the blonde we once knew as the loud-mouthed dead-last had improved a lot. Of course he was still loud-mouthed.

His team did not know that he was training because they were too occupied making fun of him. He didn't know why, but for some reason his feelings towards Sakura weren't as strong as they were a couple of months ago. Heck you could even say that he wasn't hopelessly in love with her anymore. He still had feelings for her, but they were nowhere close to how he felt before.

***2 hour later***

"Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison. Sakura then decided to punch Naruto on his head.

"Don't copy me! Naruto-baka!" Naruto sighed at this.

"But Sakura-Chan, I didn't mean to do it!" he whined.

"Maa, maa, you see a black cat crossed my road so I had to take the long road." Kakashi said, knowing that not even the dumbest person would fall for that.

"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison, again. And as Sakura turned around ready to punch her teammate, he dodged the punch and Sakura fell over.

"_That was fast,"_Kakashi thought as he helped Sakura up. _"Almost on par with me, he didn't display such skills in the Genin Test or in Wave Country. That definitely wasn't Genin level speed."_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he saw how fast Naruto moved, but he decided that it was just a reflex because the dobe would never be faster than the Elite Uchiha.

"What the hell was that!?" Sakura shouted at Naruto, "My dress got dirty thanks to you and now Sasuke-kun won't go out with me!"

"Sakura, you tried to punch me, what the hell was I supposed to do!? Stand there and take the punch!?" Naruto exclaimed, he was sick of how Sakura had been treating him when he did nothing wrong, he turned to Kakashi "I'm out of here, I'm sick of this team and the way I'm treated! I'd be better off in another team!"

"_This is all my fault. I could't keep the team together,"_Kakashi thought, as he felt guilty about not doing anything about how the Nine-tails Jinchuriki had been treated all along not only from his team but also from the villagers._ "I should go speak with Naruto, he needs it more than these two pathetic excuses for Shinobi"_

***1 hour later at Naruto's apartment***

Naruto was sitting on his couch, upset over how he was treated in his team. He was truly unhappy there. The only thing that kept him from just staying in his apartment was his lifelong dream to become Hokage. He'd strive towards the goal even if it meant he had to stick up with the Uchiha whose ego was so big, that you could see it from miles away. Or the annoying pathetic fan girl who truly didn't deserve to be a Genin.

"_**Kurama, what should I do? I hate my team but I have to stick with them until I become at least Chuunin before I can leave them, and knowing the council, I'll never become Chuunin."**_Naruto asked his tenant, and recent friend.

"**Personally I'd just quit being a Shinobi if it meant dealing with those two," **the one known as Kurama joked. **"But really kit, those two are weaklings and couldn't even begin to match up against you. You could take them on without breaking a sweat."**

"_**I know that, Kurama, but I don't want to hurt them even if I hate them," **_Naruto replied. _**"But you do have a point, I could easily avoid Sakura's punches, and if sensei asks me to spar against Sasuke-teme I could beat him up and laugh about it"**_

"**That's the attitude, kit! Now get out there and show them who's the boss!"**

"Umm, Naruto?" someone asked Naruto. "Are you okay?"

Naruto then realized Kakashi was in front of him.

"Ahahaha, I was just overthinking things so I didn't notice you." Naruto grinned and started scratching the back of his head. "Anyways, what can I do for you sensei?"

"Well Naruto, I know it's hard with your team but you will eventually start getting along" Naruto could've sworn that he heard someone snort, then he remembered his tenant. "I only started getting along with my teammate a few hours before his death, something I regret to this day. But he was a good man and I am proud to call him my friend in life or death"

Naruto was intrigued by the story, but he decided not to ask anything personal because they weren't close and he felt it would be too personal.

"Sorry sensei, I was just over-reacting!" he said as he put on the same fake smile he'd put on for years. "Let's go back!"

***10 minutes later at Training Ground Three***

Naruto and Kakashi were back in the Training Ground. Naruto was being eyed by his teammates for some reason, but he decided not to look at them.

"Kakashi, what Jutsu are you teaching us?" asked the last Uchiha, in a very disrespecting tone.

"_**KYAA! Sasuke-kun is sooo cool!"**_ thought a familiar fan girl.

"I'm not your equal, I am your sensei. I expect you to treat me with respect and call me "Sensei" or "Kakashi-sensei"! Failure in doing so will only lessen your chances of learning this Jutsu, Sasuke-**Chan**!" Kakashi did not appreciate the disrespect in the Uchiha's tone at all.

"Hn" was all the came out of Sasuke afterwards.

"The jutsu I am about to teach you is the **Shunsin no Jutsu**. It allows you to move short to long distances at a very high speed. you might have seen your Academy teachers use this technique and mistaken it for a teleportation technique." Kakashi said as his team was looking at him with curious expressions.

He turned towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"Since you both have low Chakra reserves, you should only focus on getting to that stump," he gestured towards the stump where Naruto had been tied up in their Genin Test "Naruto, with your chakra reserves, you could end up in Kumo for all we know, so please try to keep it somewhere in Konoha" he added.

"The hand seal for this technique is Ram, focus a tiny bit of Chakra into your hands and then attempt using the technique."

"**Shunsin no Jutsu!" **they looked around only to see Naruto by the stump laughing.

"_How did the dobe manage to use that technique so fast, if this technique is so easy for the dobe to master on the first try then it should be a piece of cake for me"_and then Sasuke decided to try the technique.

"**Shunsin no Jutsu!" **but nothing happened.

"Impossible! If the technique worked for the dobe it should work for me right away!" he said.

And now it was Sakura's turn to try the technique, she managed to do it on her fifth try. But her Chakra was nearly depleted, Kakashi decided not to tell her to work on her reserves as he thought neither she or Sasuke deserved help until they decided to act like regular human beings.

"Dobe, how did an idiot like you manage to learn a technique before me, the elite Uchiha?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "You better tell me unless you want me to beat it out of you"

But Naruto wasn't in front of him anymore.

Suddenly, he felt a kunai to his throat. He turned around to see who was pointing the kunai at him only to see our favourite Blonde standing there.

"I would shut up if I were you, you worthless Uchiha before I beat some sense into you" the Kyuubi Jinchuriki stated.

"_What!? He was so fast, he was behind me in a split-second! This speed should be mine!"_Sasuke did not like this, so he decided to beat the dobe up for the way he treated him.

He glared at Naruto and then attempted to punch him. Naruto dodged the punch with ease and retaliated by sweeping his leg. Sasuke fell down but got up instantly, only to receive a seriously hard punch to his face that literally sent him flying.

"SASUKE-KUN" Sakura screamed "Why did you attack him!? You baka!"

Naruto used Shunshin and appeared behind Sakura with a kunai to her throat.

"I've had enough of your bullshit. As of now, if either of you bother me in any way, I will not hesitate to beat you up" Naruto was pissed off by his team, he had enough. He wasn't going to hide that he was strong either.

Sakura was scared now, but she never knew when to shut up.

"Oh really? What are you going to do? You were the dead-last!"

"Try me, I dare you."

Sakura ran towards Naruto intent on damaging the blond because of what he did to her precious Sasuke-kun. But Naruto easily avoided each hit. He then hit Sakura on the back of her neck, knocking her out. He was walking away when suddenly…

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Naruto easily countered with another technique,

"**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!"**

The fire was put out and the water hit Sasuke head-on. Naruto didn't really care about what Kakashi would do when he came back now.

"You remember how Kakashi-sensei said that those who abandon their teammates are worse than trash? Well, you guys are worse than trash." And with that he Shunsin'd to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch.

***10 minutes later at Ichiraku's Ramen***

"Yo."

"Oh, hey sensei" Naruto said, while he was eating his fifth ramen bowl.

"Mind telling me why Sakura was knocked out and Sasuke was injured?" He then waited for Naruto to finish his current ramen bowl.

"Not really." He turned to Kakashi. "But if you want to know, it was because one of them threatened to beat me up and the other decided to attack me afterwards. I still think of it as a spar though. And in my opinion, they suck."

"Why are you talking like this, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "And where did you learn that Water Technique?"

"It's the truth, they pay no attention whatsoever to their team members. Especially Sasuke, we wouldn't even last for an hour in a real mission if it weren't for you." Naruto sighed. "I know we had a talk and all earlier, but I'm honestly fed up. How am I supposed to keep my teammates alive in our missions when I want to kill them myself?"

"_Everything he's saying makes complete sense, I never thought it would go this far though"_Kakashi thought.

"Oh and as for the Water technique, it's my second affinity so I learned some water techniques" Naruto replied to Kakashi's latter question.

"Second affinity?" Kakashi was amazed by this. "What's your first affinity?"

"Wind." Naruto said.

"And do you know and Wind Jutsu's?" Kakashi asked.

"I do know a few, the strongest one I currently know is **Kaze no Yaiba**." Naruto was done eating ramen, he paid for the meal and said goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame

"That's an A-rank technique! How did you learn it?" Kakashi was beyond amazed when he heard that Naruto had such a powerful Jutsu.

"The Kage Bunshin allows me to train much faster thanks to the fact that all the training experience gets sent back to me after I dispel the clones." Naruto said.

"_Of course... How could I have forgotten that!? Naruto's new behavior reminds me of sensei…" _Kakashi remembered something afterwards.

"Oh right Naruto. You remember how we spoke about how you would be able to leave the team once you are Chuunin?" Naruto nodded. "Sign this form, come to the Academy at 08:00 in a week."

**And that's the end!**

**I would like to thank you for reading this.**

**Could you please review this with ways I could improve my writing? I'll take any constructive criticism as long as it isn't something like "You story sucks, gtfo".**

**To Sakura and Sasuke fans, after reading many fanfictions I've decided that I did not like how they acted in Naruto: Part 1. Whether I'll bash them until the end is something that I don't know currently.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chuunin Exams Arc, introduction

**Hey guys!**

**This is the second chapter of my fanfic.**

**Now first off I'd first like to thanks the ones who reviewed and the ones who favved and followed this fic. **

**Bankai777:**

I've planned that scene for another chapter, don't worry, it'll happen.

**3ch0:**

If you actually elaborated as to why this is terrible, I'd appreciate it.

**Rin Eve Klein:**

Thanks a lot! I can't tell you how much I appreciate reviews/comments like yours.

**Anarion87:**

I'm not sure if you're a fellow Sasuke hater, or whether you really want Naruto to get the Sharingan. I have other plans for Naruto. Thanks for the review!

**TheOrangeStar802:**

Hmm yes, the summary is currently bad. I will try to come up with something better, thanks for the review!

**And now on with the story!**

* * *

Naruto was lying on his bed thinking about the Chuunin exams. He thought about how there would be many skilled ninja's there, and no doubt, they'd have to fight against eachother. Kakashi had not mentioned anything about if you take the exams as a team or alone, but after he read up on the Chuunin Exams, he found out that the team takes it together. Of course the Chuunin Exams changed every year so you couldn't predict anything.

Naruto was concerned over the fact that he had to do with with his team. He really didn't want to be around them anymore, the team was too dysfunctional.

"_But hey, it's just the Chuunin Exams. It's not like we're going to be attacked by an S-rank criminal."_

That thought put Naruto to ease and he decided that he'd go and that they would probably survive it.

* * *

***2 hours later near the academy***

Naruto was walking, and just thinking.

"Rocks aren't shaped as squares, Konohamaru." Naruto said.

"As expected from my rival!" The one known as Konohamaru said.

"Naruto-niichan, wanna play ninja with us?" The female in Konohamaru's group asked.

"Play ninja!? What kind of a ninja are you?" A certain pink-haired banshee said.

"By playing ninja, I'm helping them get ready." Naruto turned to her. "If you're going to interrupt us, please find something more useful to say."

Sakura was angered by this.

"Don't talk to me like that, dead-last!" The ultimate fan-girl said.

"Naruto-niichan, who's the girl with a big forehead." Naruto bursted out laughing at this.

"I'm going to beat you up, you little twerp!" Sakura shouted.

Konohamaru ran for it.

* * *

***5 minutes later***

Sakura was still chasing Konohamaru around the place. Konohamaru was pretty fast for an academy student.

Suddenly Konohamaru bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, brat!" A boy with facepaint said. "I'm going to teach you a lesson now."

Before he knew it, the boy was no longer within his grasp. Heck, he wasn't even close to him anymore.

"I would think again before trying to attack the grandson of the Hokage." At this the stranger gulped

"Let's go, Kankuro," A blonde girl next to Kankuro said. "We were told not to cause trouble."

"You're suna genins!" Sakura said. "What are you doing in our village?"

"Clueless, are we?" The blonde girl said. "We're here for the Chuunin exams, being genins, I'd think you would know about it. Anyways Kankuro, let's leave."

"Yeah, **Kankuro**, leave." Naruto said in a disrespectful tone.

"You better watch your mouth kid," Kankuro said. "While he is the grandson of the Hokage, I don't think you are related to him. Meaning I get to take out my anger on you."

Before Kankuro knew it, Naruto was gone. Next thing that happened was that Kankuro received a punch on his face. But for some strange reason, Kankuro smirked.

"You're fast, there's no denying that." Kankuro said when appearing where he left his puppet. "But didn't they teach you not to go into fights without knowledge of your opponent?"

"In the ninja world, you always go into fights without prior knowledge." Naruto stated.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Kankuro said.

"**Naruto, there's a jinchuriki behind that tree. I think he has Shukaku, the one-tailed raccon in him." **A very deep and dark voice in Naruto said.

Suddenly, Naruto threw a kunai at the tree.

"Come out, whoever's hiding there." Kankuro and the blonde girl gulped at this.

"_How did he notice him?" _They thought.

A red-header boy with a gourd came from behind the tree.

"How did you know I was there." He asked.

"Let's just say the fox sniffed the raccon." Naruto said. The strangers eyes were wide after this statement. (The suna genins, that is.)

"Is that supposed to be some kind of methaphor, because it makes no sense?" Sakura said.

The suna genins were scared by this, did this mean that the Blonde boy had a monster inside him like their brother?

The red-haired boy was smiling at this.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you?" Naruto said.

"My name is Subaku no Gaara, and mother is craving for your blood. Your death will prove my existence." Gaara said. " Kankuro, Temari, we're leaving."

"But Gaara, I want to beat-" Kankuro was cut off by Gaara.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you." Kankuro gulped again. "Now come, we're leaving."

After that, Naruto walked towards Konohamaru and his gang.

"Come on Konohamaru, I wanna show you some of my jutsu's." Naruto calmly said.

"Yay! Naruto-niichan, can you also teach us jutsu's?" Konohamaru asked.

"Sorry Konohamaru, but these techniques may be a little complicated for you guys." Konohamaru was disappointed. "But after the exams, I'll help you train."

"Naruto-baka, shouldn't you help your team train?" The banshee asked.

"Hmm, did you not try to attack me yesterday?" The memories came back to Sakura and she started panicking at the fact that he beat up her precious Sasuke-kun. She decided to back off.

"Anyways, let's go Konohamaru." Naruto said. "I have to train after this."

Naruto had to train even harder for the exams. He decided to use more Clones, he needed to train his Taijutsu, as well as learn new jutsu's for that the guy with the gourd.

"_**Hey Kurama, that Gaara boy seemed a little off." **_Naruto asked Kurama. _**"He looked like someone who hasn't slept for ages, could it be because of his Bijuu?" **_

"**I'm not sure, but Shukaku was always a little insane." **Kurama replied. **"I did sense that something was wrong with his seal. Maybe something about the seal allowed Shukaku to influence Gaara. Knowing the life of Jinchuriki's, it must have been easy seen as most of them are always hated in their villages."**

"_**I hope you're not trying to influence you." **_Naruto said.

"**No, I don't think I would be able to knowing your parents." **Kurama said, chuckling.

"_**Ah yes, about that. Can you tell me who they are?" **_Naruto asked Kurama.

"**I'll tell you who they are when I feel that you're ready, and I have a big surprise for you when I reveal who they are." **

"_**I'm nearly at Jounin level speed and strength, my ninjutsu arsenal is huge. And I still have the Bijuu mode, which I will only use against S-rank enemies."**_

"**I hate to say it, but that isn't enough. Okay, the Bijuu mode might make you stronger than a kage, but you need to increase your own strengths." **Naruto was disappointed at this but decided not to ask anymore.

"_**Alright Kurama, but I'd still like to thank you for everything you've done for me." **_Kurama smiled at this. _**"It's weird seeing you smile, but it makes me want to smile." **_

"**Shut up, human! I'll smile whenever I want to." **He tried to sound angry, but was still smiling.

"_**Alright, I'll see you later Kurama!"**_

"**Yeah, yeah."**

* * *

***6 days later at the academy***

Naruto just shunsinned to the Academy and was looking for the classroom they'd meet up in. He saw his team and walked up to them, but didn't say a word.

They started walking towards Room 301, and they saw two genins bruised and panting.

"Is there a problem here?" Naruto asked.

"No… stay out of… this." The bun-headed girl said.

"Hn. Drop the genjutsu, anyone could see through it." Sasuke said.

Naruto face-palmed at this.

"For being a genius, you're not very smart, are you?" Naruto asked him.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean, dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"It means that it's weird that you didn't realize why the genjutsu was there in the first place."

"Oh and you know this?" Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Stop trying to act smart, dobe."

"Oh you want to see how much of a dobe I am? Remember one week ago?" Naruto said, turning towards Sasuke.

Sasuke moved towards Naruto, ready to kick them. Suddenly there was a green blur and a ninja clad in a green spandex, with a bowlcut and thick eyebrows appeared in front of them stopping them from attacking eachother.

"Please don't fight, you're comrades." Sasuke just "hmph'd" and walked towards a wall and leaned against it. Naruto did pretty much the same thing but went towards the other wall.

The green clad boy walked towards Sasuke.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke, the rookie of the year?" He asked him.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" He replied.

"I am Rock Lee, would you mind coming with me for a spar?" Sasuke wouldn't pass the chance to show off his superiority so he agreed. And they went off, Naruto and Sakura behind them. Lee then stopped and turned towards Sasuke, in an empty place.

"Okay Sasuke-kun, I want you to come at me now." Rock Lee said.

"Hn. Okay, your funeral." Sasuke moved towards Lee.

Lee dodged Sasuke's kicked and punched Sasuke on the face. Followed by him kicking Sasuke, beating him up. Sasuke was not given any time to breathe or do anything else. Lee suddenly kicked Sasuke and he went flying. Lee was readying up to use a taijutsu technique against Sasuke. But suddenly there was a poof of smoke and there was a turtle there.

"Lee! I told you to not use that technique!" The turtle said.

"G-G-Gai-sensei!" And suddenly an adult version of Rock Lee appeared. Team 7 was shocked by this, except Sasuke who was recovering from the beating he took. He cursed himself for not activating the Sharingan and stealing the techniques.

"It's a forbidden move Lee! I will have to punish you." And then Gai punched him. Followed by both of them crying.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

And behind them was a sunset Genjutsu, Naruto immediately tried to release the Genjutsu. **Kai! **"It did not work though, he wondered what kind of a high level Genjutsu it was.

They left and the boys sensei said something about running 10 laps around the academy.

"You alright, teme?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hn. Yeah, you don't have to worry." He said, in a rude tone.

"I wasn't worrying, I was thinking that you would blame this for your performance in the exams." Naruto said. "So I thought we'd get this out of the way now so I don't have to listen to you complain. Anyways let's go we'll be late."

Sasuke was furious, but parts of his body still hurt so he decided not to do anything to piss off the blonde now.

They were walking towards the real 301 room. They opened the door, only to see a lot of Genins. A lot.

* * *

**Well that's the end. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The first exam!

**Hey guys, here's chapter 3! I'm trying to update the fanfic as soon as possible and let it have at least 2000 words. There will soon be a flashback as to how Naruto befriended Kurama, so don't worry. **

**Janzen222:**

Yeah I enjoy it as well, but it can't be like that forever. So at some point I will stop bashing them.

**Bankai777:**

The other Jinchuriki's will be introduced at some point, most likely after the timeskip.

**Anarion87:**

I don't know about Naruto getting Sharingan, it'd make him OP sort of. It doesn't fit the character. :P

**The DragonBard:**

Yes you're right, but I've decided to multiply their dislike for Naruto by 10. I have planned to make them friends at some other point.

**Fighting hope:**

Well, yeah I am rushing it. But I am rushing it because I'm trying to get to Shippuden as soon as possible.

**And now the new chapter!**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" A blonde girl said as she jumped on his back.

"_I may hate his guts, but the whole fan-girl thing really makes me feel sorry for him." _The Kyubi Jinchuriki thought.

"Get. Off. My. Back." Sasuke said to the girl.

The blonde girl did not hear Sasuke or decided to ignore her.

"Ino, get off his back." A boy with whose head looked like a pineapple said. "Troublesome…"

"Shut up Shikamaru, you lazy ass!" The one known as Ino replied to him.

"_Troublesome…" _Shikamaru thought.

"What is the dead-last doing here?" A boy with a hood and holding a dog said.

"None of your business, mutt." Naruto replied.

"What did you say, you idiot!?" The same boy said.

"Kiba, don't cause trouble." A boy with sunglasses, and a jacket covering his mouth said. "We don't want to be targeted by anyone if we want to win."

"You guys should really keep your voice down, you're being singled out by the other genins." A young man with silver hair and a Konoha headband said.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked him.

"Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied. "This is my seventh time taking the exams."

"Seventh time?" Kiba asked. "You must really suck."

"Being strong won't make you win the exams, you'll need to be very smart and strong." Kabuto said to Kiba. "And luck has a lot to do with it."

"But seven times!?" Kiba said.

"Well enough of that, I can see that you guys are rookies and need help." Kabuto said and took out cards from his pocket. "These cards have information on most of the ninja's here. Just tell me their names and I'll show you."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, okay." Kabuto went through his cards. "Rock Lee, member of Team Nine along with Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. He was the dead-last when they graduated. He is unable to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, but his Taijutsu is off the charts. They have completed 25 D-rank and 10 C-rank missions"

"Uzumaki Naruto is a member of Team Seven with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Completed 15 D-ranks and one C-rank which became an A-rank mission. He was the dead-last of their graduating year, barely passing the exams. He is the only Ninja besides the Hokage who is able to do the **Kage Bunshin** technique without losing a lot of Chakra. His current skills are unknown, but are suspected to be at near Jounin-level in strength AND intelligence."

The members of Rookie Nine all gaped at this. The dead-last? Nearly Jounin-level strength.

The members of team 7 were less surprised by this, by surprised nonetheless.

"_How is the dobe so strong? I need his power." _The Uchiha thought.

Suddenly the three ninja's from the Sound village jumped towards Kabuto. They started attacking him. Naruto was going to help Kabuto out but he held his hand up as if telling them to not help him. He started coughing out blood. They were going to attack again only there was a loud voice.

"Alright, you maggots! Sit down and get ready for the exams!" A man wearing who was wearing a bandana with the Konoha emblem rather than the forehead protector said. "I am Morino Ibiki, the proctor for the first exam! The first exams will be a written one. You will take the first nine questions now. "

"If you get caught cheating 5 times, you're out of the exams." He continued. "If one of you choose to leave, the rest of the team has to leave as well."

The papers were already on the table.

"Now, start!"

Most of the geniuses figured out what the true purpose of the exams is.

"_Hmm, normally when you'd cheat you would be kicked out. But they gave us five strikes." _Naruto pondered. _"Meaning they actually want us to cheat, but do it in a discrete way so it's not obvious."_

"_I don't have many tactics to cheat, but I do have one which I doubt anyone here would notice."_

Naruto was ready to make a Kage Bunshin, there was a poof but nothing appeared.

"_He incorporated Henge and Kage Bunshin, so fast that no one would even notice." _Ibiki thought.

Most Chuunins who were watching over the exams, just thought they imagined they heard the poof. The individuals who had Byakugan and the one who had Sharingan noticed it though.

Naruto sent the fly he made to copy the answers from someone, it needed to find someone who had answered all questions. Sakura had answered all questions, so he decided to have the clone read all her answers and then he dispelled it. He instantly got all the information.

He was hoping his team wouldn't fail on this one, but he was sure they would complete this one.

"Alright maggots! It's time for the tenth question!" Ibiki shouted. "You have to choose whether you want to take it or not. If you take it and fail, you never get to participate in the Chuunin Exams anymore."

"What!? You can't do that!" Kiba shouted.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, I'm the proctor, you brat!" Ibiki shouted back to Kiba.

A lot of people left.

Meanwhiles, Sakura was struggling. She didn't want to ruin Sasuke's chances of becoming Chuunin. She couldn't care less about Naruto though. They could do the exams the next time. She was thinking of raising her hand and leaving but then,

"I'm not going to run away from this!" The Kyubi Jinchuriki shouted. "Even if I can't become Chuunin through the exams, I'll become Chuunin through a field promotions. Your threats have no effect on me! So go ahead and give us the question."

Naruto said this when he saw that Sakura was about to raise her hand so he had to do something.

Ibiki sighed, he was sure more than half of the current people would've left if the blonde hadn't shouted that. But oh well.

"Very well, if no one else is going to leave." Ibiki said. "You all pass!"

"WHAT!?" Nearly everyone shouted in unison.

"The fact that you decided to stay was the answer to the tenth question." Ibiki said. "You must be willing to risk yourself for the village."

And then out of nowhere there was a poof of smoke. Then there was a banner saying "Sexy and dangerous proctor for the second exams – Anko Mitaroshi!"

"I am Anko! Your second proctor, follow me to the forest-. "She then looked around her. "Ibiki, why are there so many brats left?"

"What can I say?" Ibiki turned and looked at Naruto. "They're a good bunch this year."

"Well I'll make sure my exam cuts them down in half, at least." Anko replied. "Let's go brats! Meet me in Training Ground 44 in an hour!"

* * *

***10 minutes later in the village***

"Yo."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto greeted Kakashi.

"The Hokage wants to see because of what happened a week ago." Kakashi said.

"Right, thanks for telling me. I'll go see the Hokage now." Naruto sunshinned away.

* * *

***A few seconds later at Hokage's office***

"Hey Jiji." Naruto said as he appeared in the office.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, hello." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"So what's this about? I have to get going soon for the second exam." Naruto asked.

"Ahh don't wory, this won't take too long." Hiruzen stated. "The council is just angry at the fact that you attacked Sasuke and Sakura."

"But Jiji! They threatened me and attacked me." Naruto half-shouted.

"I know Naruto-kun, that's why I politely told them to get the hell out of my sight before they regret it." Naruto smiled at this, the Third Hokage was like a grandfather to him. "But I'm more curious about your recently attained skill, it's not every day you see a Genin on nearly Jounin-level speed and strength."

"I've been training Jiji, I've been training a lot." Naruto said. "With all the villagers hating my guts, there's not much else to do. I don't have any friends, I don't want to bother you so all I could do was train."

"But you improved drastically, no one could improve so fast." The Professor said.

"I figured out the secret of the Kage Bunshin, so I'm able to train much faster." Naruto replied. "I had my clones train in Ninjutsu, while I personally trained my Taijutsu seen as you can't gain speed or strength from your Kage Bunshins."

For some reason Sarutobi thought that he had forgotten something. He couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Ingenious, I'm proud of you Naruto-kun. Good luck in the Exams, I'm rooting for you." Hiruzen said with his grandfatherly smile.

"Well I'll be off now then, see you around, Jiji." Naruto turned around before going out of the room. "Oh and why don't you make a Kage Bunshin to do all the paperwork for you?" And then he left.

The only thing the Hokage's secretary heard for the next 10 minutes was the sound of someone bashing their head to a desk.

* * *

***50 minutes later at Training Ground 44, A.K.A. Forest of Death***

"Alright Gaki's! The second exam will be to get both scrolls and get to the center. You will start off with one scroll. There are only 13 of each scroll and each team will get one scroll."

"_So that's what she meant when she said that they would cut the amounts of teams in half." _Naruto thought.

"First, sign this form." She continued. "Then you will get a scroll for your team! You have five days to reach the tower in the middle."

"Five days? What about food!?" A fat boy asked.

"You'll have to get your own food in there." She said with a wicked grin.

They all moved to sign the form, Team Seven got an earth scroll.

"Each team move to one of the entrances, there will be enough entrances for every team." Anko said.

"Now, GO!"

And each team went into the Forest. Unbeknown to Team 7, they were being targetted by someone who was no Genin.

* * *

**And I'm going to cut it off there. I'm not going write what happens in the Forest, it'll be pretty much the same as Canon with a few minor changes maybe one or two big changes. I'll have a few flashbacks. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Worse than trash

**Hey guys!**

**the Dragonbard:**

After reading another Naruto fic, I decided that I hate Sakura but I like Sasuke. So I will try to make Sasuke work for Naruto's forgiveness, which will take a while. Thanks for reviewing.

**This chapter may have been rushed, very much like the others.**

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Naruto was in his room in the tower, they'd finished after one day, but at a cost. He couldn't help but to think back at what happened.

* * *

***Flashback, the previous day in the Second Exam***

Team 7 was trying to find another team so they could take their scroll, no luck though. Naruto had made clones that henge'd into them. So as far as they were concerned, there was at least 20 Team 7's running around in the the place now. But the weird thing was that each of his clones was hit before he could see who it was. There was someone skilled in the forest, someone who they definitely didn't want to face.

Trouble seemed to like their team. Naruto decided to go off on his own to just do a few things. Only to be attacked by a massive snake. He easily overpowered it but he knew who had Snakes as summon.

This was bad, he had to get back to his team.

He eventually found his team, but they were bruised and a girl was in front of them. Something told Naruto that it wasn't a girl though.

"Kukuku, nice of you to drop in, Naruto-kun." That wasn't a female voice.

"What would a Sannin be doing here? Especially one who wants to destroy Konoha?" Naruto asked him.

"You're pretty smart, Naruto-kun. I'm here because I am interested in Sasuke-kun here." The Snake Sannin replied. "But after fighting him, I've decided that he's not worthy of my time. Let's see if you can do any better."

They immediately started fighting. The Snake Sannin was easily dodging all of Naruto's punches and kicks. This was very bad. This was way beyond the enemy they faced in Wave.

Naruto decided to try some Jutsu's rather than just a Taijutsu fight.

"**Futon: Daitopa!" **They both shouted, Orochimaru's was stronger than Naruto's.

Naruto was knocked back.

* * *

***Meanwhiles with Sasuke and Sakura***

"Sasuke-kun, I think we should leave." Sakura told him.

"But, what about the dobe?" Sasuke asked her.

"Did you hear him!? He said that man, woman or whatever was a Sannin! We don't stand a chance!" Sakura shouted.

"The idiot dug his own grave when he decided to attack the man, we'll visit his grave after this is over." She continued.

"We can't just leave him behind." Sasuke said.

"He would do the same thing to us!" She replied.

Then Sasuke went away with here, still hesitant. What they didn't know was that another team overheard them.

"_Troublesome team…" _One of them thought.

The other two were just shocked at the act of deserting.

* * *

***Back to the fight***

"Kukuku, you are good Naruto-kun. You could join me, and we could destroy the village where everyone hates you." Orochimaru said to Naruto.

"I'd rather have a home where everyone hates me rather that no home." Naruto replied.

Naruto looked around him to see where Sakura and Sasuke was.

"Kukukuku, looks like your team abandoned you." Orochimaru was chuckling.

"_I'LL KILL THEM!" _Naruto thought angrily.

"**Calm down kit, they're not here. Meaning you can use *THAT TECHNIQUE*." **Kurama said. **"I'll start gathering Natural Chakra, get ready."**

Naruto calmed down after this, but was still seriously pissed off at his team. They'd left him behind to die. They'd pay for this if he survived this.

"**Alright kit, go!" **

Naruto closed his eyes and focused, Orochimaru was intrigued by this.

Then his eyes went up, but he wasn't looking like himself anymore.

"_**How long do I have, Kurama?" **_He asked the Nine-tailed fox.

"**About 2 minutes, make it fast." **With this, Naruto got ready to attack Orochimaru.

He had a completely new outfit. It was an orange cloak, and a black outfit under it. The pants were orange. He was literally glowing, it was an orange glow.

And with that he sped off, so fast that Orochimaru couldn't comprehend what happened.

"_What jutsu is this!?" _He thought.

He was getting punched and kicked again and again. And it hurt like hell. Naruto was readying up to finish this with a Bijuudama, but the Snake Sannin ran for it after he sensed some ANBU's and his apprentice coming.

Naruto sensed them as well, but quickly turned off the cloak and he was wearing his regular orange jumpsuit.

This technique had its toll though, and his body hurt like hell. If he had kept it up any longer, he might have suffered some permanent injuries.

"What happened here, gaki!?" Anko asked him.

"Oro...chimaru…" And then he passed out.

"What do we do about him now? He was clearly attacked by Orochimaru, but he's still in the exams." One of the ANBU said. "Should we leave him to continue the exams in case he wakes up?"

"Yes but tend to his wounds first. And where the hell is his team?" Anko asked. "I have to go and find Orochimaru." **(A/N: Same as canon when she fights Orochimaru)**

* * *

***Back to the present***

He knew he'd regret using the Bijuu Mode, but it was his only choice. Even if his body still hurt. At least it drove Orochimaru off and he seemed afraid.

He still felt satisfied after he punched Sasuke in the face, he was also angry that they didn't do anything to punish his teammates. They had ditched him and they were not being punished. He blamed the council for that. He'd had to talk with the Sandaime afterwards. This had gone too far.

He was glad when Kakashi had sided with them, but Sasuke and Sakura nearly managed to lie their way out of it and blame it on Naruto. Two of his former classmates saved him though, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. They used to be friends but they stopped hanging out after a while. Naruto decided he would talk with them after the exams.

There was a few days left until the seconds exam is over. So he decided to get some sleep for now. He'd figure out something to do tomorrow.

* * *

***Next day***

Naruto was doing his best to avoid his team, he was afraid of what'd he do to them if he met them. He could tell from Sasuke's look that he regretted it, but Sakura didn't seem to regret it at all.

* * *

***Flashback to when Naruto finds Sakura and Naruto***

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Naruto shouted as he jumped in front of them.

"Oh Naruto! Great that you survived!" Sakura said, but he could tell she didn't mean it.

"Oh yeah, it's great alright. It's great because I get to kill both of you." Naruto said in a very calm voice.

"Naruto! It was a Sannin, what were we supposed to do!?" Sakura shouted.

"WHAT WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO?" Naruto shouted even louder. "OH I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE TELL ME THAT YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY SO I COULD RUN AWAY AS WELL INSTEAD OF FIGHTING HIM LIKE AN IDIOT AND GETTING INJURED?"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CALL YOURSELF NINJAS? IS IT JUST A TITLE?" Sakura looked as if she wanted to say somthing. "SHUT UP YOU WHORE, I DON'T WANT YOU TO SAY ANYTHING UNLESS IT'S THAT YOU'RE SORRY OR SAYING THAT YOU'RE PATHETIC."

"Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, and smacked him in the face. Sasuke flew. Naruto regretted punching him because his entire body was still hurting due to him using the Bijuu Mode.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sakura shouted. "Why'd you punch Sasuke-kun!?"

"Shut up, you piece of trash." Naruto calmed down. "If any of you as much as say a word while we look for the next scroll, so god help me I'll kill you."

"Naruto," Naruto glared at Sasuke. "We found the scroll already."

"Good, that means I don't have to see your ugly faces." Naruto turned around. "Let's go, I want this to be over so I don't have to see you anymore."

And they went towards the tower.

* * *

***Back to present***

"_**I've honestly had enough this time."**_ Naruto said to his tenant. _**"This was too much for me, these two will be the end of me if I'm with them any longer."**_

* * *

***Somewhere unknown***

"Orochimaru-sama, did you place the seal on him?" A young silver haired man with glasses asked him.

"No," He gritted his teeth. "There seems to be much more to the Kyubi Jinchuriki than we thought."

"What's that supposed to mean, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked him.

"He was stronger than me for two minutes, he used a weird jutsu." Orochimaru said. "I believe it had something to do with the Kyubi."

"The boy needs to be dealt with, Kabuto." Orochimaru continued. "He's too strong. But, we could use him to get rid of Akatsuki."

"Excellent, what will we do about the Uchiha?" Kabuto asked him.

"We need to wait, the boy is useless as he is now." Orochimaru replied. "We'll wait until after the exams. Now I have to go and pose as the sensei for our Sound team."

"Yeah about that, they never managed to track down Sasuke-kun." Kabuto looked at him. "What will their punishment be."

"I have plans for them, they will live for the moment." Orochimaru replied.

* * *

***Three days later at the arena***

Naruto saw that all the rookie teams made it, as well as Team Nine/Team Gai. The Suna team had made it as well. He saw the Oto Genin who attacked Kabuto, as well as Kabuto's team.

"_Damn, Anko said we'd be cut at least in half." _Naruto thought. _"But I didn't think it would be this few people left."_

The third Hokage was talking about how the Chuunin Exams was a substitute for war. Then a sick looking man took over.

"My name is *cough* Hayate Gekko. I'll be the proctor for the third exams. There will first be a preliminary round, seen as there are too many. *cough* of you. Now get up to the stands and wait for your name to appear on the screen."

"Excuse me, but I'd like to leave now if I can." Kabuto said. "I'm too injured to continue."

"Very well, you may leave" Hayate said.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Yoroi Akado, stay here." Hayate said. "When I say fight, you'll fight. If the match continues even when one of you is unconscious I will stop the fight."

"Alright, fight!"

Sasuke instantly went through handseal and did the Great Fireball technique. Yoroi dodged it and turned on some weird Chakra in his hand.

He went towards Sasuke, Sasuke turned on his Sharingan and dodged the attacks. Then he aimed a kick at Yoroi, it connected and Yoroi jumped backwards. Sasuke then went for the offensive and landed a lot of punch and kicks on Yoroi. Yoroi passed out after a few hits.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked as he went up to the stands.

"Great match, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted immediately when he got there. He just ignored her like usual and leaned against the wall.

**Zaku Abumi vs Aburame Shino**

Same as canon.

**Misumi Tsurugi vs Kankuro**

Same as canon.

**Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino**

Same as canon.

**Tenten vs Temari**

Same as canon.

**Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi**

Same as canon.

The screen the said:

**Inazuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto.**

* * *

**And that's the end. Sorry for not writing the fights, but I figured Naruto was the only one who had changed. Besides Sasuke who didn't get the curse mark. And oh wow, two chapters in one day. I must be really bored.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Naruto vs Kiba, Jiraiya the Sannin!

**Hey guys! **

**Here's the fifth chapter!**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102:**

I try to release chapters as fast I can but it takes time to write them sometimes. I try at least daily updates.

**Sheek622:**

Make another what?

**And now on with the story!**

* * *

Naruto and Kiba made their way towards the arena.

"You should give up now you idiot, I don't even need Akamaru to defeat you." Kiba said.

"Don't underestimate your opponents or it will be the last thing you'll do." Naruto retorted.

"As if, I don't believe what that Kabuto guy said." Kiba replied. "You're still that idiot from the academy probably."

Hayate cleared his throat.

"Enough, we need to start the fights now." He said.

Naruto and Kiba got ready.

"Fight!"

Kiba immediately rushed towards Naruto, intent on knocking him out instantly. Naruto dodged all the punches and kicks Kiba threw at him. Naruto sent him a punched that knocked him backwards.

"I see you've improved, but it won't be enough!" Kiba shouted.

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu!"**

He gave Akamaru a soldier pill, and then shouted.

"**Jujin Bunshin!" **

Suddenly Akamaru turned into Kiba, and was down on all four.

Kiba was down on all four, they rushed towards Naruto to start attacking him again.

Naruto had to admit that Kiba was much faster now, luckily Naruto's training still made him faster. And with Akamaru there as well, he had more trouble dodging these hits, so he had to use Ninjutsu.

"**Futon: Reppusho!"**

A gale of wind hit Kiba and Akamaru, it sent them flying towards the wall.

"_May have put too much power into that one." _Naruto thought. _"But oh well, they'll probably survive."_

Kiba got up again. Akamaru was unconscious. He was now scared at how strong Naruto was, there was nothing he could do anymore. He knew all his techniques would be rendered useless against him.

"Proctor, I give up." Kiba said.

"Very well, winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Good fight Kiba, you're very strong and fast. You should consider learning Elemental Ninjutsu, it'll really help you out." Naruto said to Kiba as they walked up to the stands.

"Yeah I'll see about it, but how did you get so strong?" Kiba replied.

"The same way that boy with green spandex got strong, through hard work." Naruto calmly stated. "I don't have a clan that I can rely on or use for my success, it's all me."

"Oh, but some of us are going to Yakiniku Q after this." Kiba said. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Naruto replied.

Naruto walked towards his team, but didn't even look at them.

"Good match Naruto, we definitely need to have a spar after this." Kakashi said to him with his trademark eye-smile.

"Sure, sensei." Naruto said.

"A-A-ano, good m-match, N-naruto-kun." Someone said to Naruto.

Naruto recognized her immediately, she was Hyuga Hinata.

"Thanks, Hinata. Good luck with your match as well!"

She blushed at this and went back to her team.

**Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji**

Same as canon.

**Rock Lee vs Subaku no Gaara**

Same as canon.

**Akimichi Chouji vs Dosu Kinata**

Same as canon.

"Alright everyone, come pick a number out of this box." Hayate said. "This will decide who you fight and when."

"Okay so the first match is:

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji

Second match:

Subaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke

Third match:

Kankuro vs Aburame Shino

Fourth match:

Temari vs Nara Shikamaru.

You have one month to prepare for the fight, you can all leave now."

"Will the winner get promoted to Chuunin?" Shikamaru asked.

"You can't know for sure, if the participant displays Chuunin level knowledge and skill then they will be promoted even if they lose the first round." Hayate replied.

* * *

***30 minutes later at the exit of the tower***

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, when can we have the spar?" Naruto asked him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it'll have to wait, the council is forcing me to train Sasuke for the next month." Kakashi said, looking sad.

But then Kakashi remembered something and smiled.

"But, if you were to go to the Hot Springs, you may receive training there." He said, winking.

He then shunsinned away.

* * *

***A few minutes later at the hot springs***

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Naruto asked a white-haired man.

"Shh, kid I'm researching." He said to Naruto.

"Oh, I see." Naruto replied. "So I was told you would train me, Jiraiya-sama."

"Oh so you're gaki?" Jiraiya said. _"He looks just like Minato."_

He turned to Naruto.

"I can help you with the Nine-tails Chakra, and help you control it." Jiraiya said, looking at Naruto's stomach.

"I already have control over the chakra." Naruto said.

"How?" Jiraiya asked him.

"I don't trust you yet, so I can't tell you." Naruto replied.

"Will you trust me if I teach you how to summon toads?" Jiraiya said.

"Well, it'd definitely make me trust you more." Naruto said. "But not enough, this is a huge secret."

"I have another technique I can teach you as well then." Jiraiya summoned a toad that had a scroll. "Write your name here with your blood and then put blood on all your fingers and place it there for your finger prints, that'll give you the toad summoning contract."

Naruto cut his thumb with a kunai and wrote his name.

"Alright, now go through these seals and put your hand on the ground and scream "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Naruto went through the seals, and shouted:

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

"**Jiraya, why have you summoned me?" **A huge toad asked him.

"It was the boy, Bunta-oyabun." He turned to Naruto. _"Out of all toads, why Gamabunta…?"_

"**Oh really?" **He asked. _**"Looks like your son has a lot of potential to summon me on the first try, Minato."**_

"**Well, do you know that you have to drink sake with me before you are allowed to summon and fight alongside me?" **Gamabunta said.

"I'm too young to drink sake." Naruto stated.

"**Oh well, we'll drink sake when you're old enough." **Gamabunta said. **"But once you're of age, we will have to drink sake."**

"Deal." Naruto said.

And then Gamabunta was gone in a poof of smoke.

"Alright gaki, now that you've learned the summoning technique. I have one more technique to teach you."

"What technique is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's the Rasengan. The Yondaime Hokage created it, it's still incompleted though." Jiraiya said. "The fourth had an idea to mix your chakra element into the technique thus completing it."

"_Why is he teaching me one of the Yondaime's most prized techniques?" _Naruto thought.

Unbeknown to Naruto, Kurama was laughing his ass off. Even if the boy was smarter than most Chuunin's right now, he was still dense and completely ignorant of some facts.

* * *

***Timeskip one month later*  
**For the past month, he had trained more than he had ever done. After he had learned the Rasengan he only focused on his speed and strength. He had improved his Wind Blade by fusing its Chakra with a Kunai making the Kunai work as if it's a blade. His first opponent would be a Hyuga, and not just any Hyuga. He had sworn on Hinata's blood to defeat this Hyuga. Naruto had changed his outfit as well, orange jumpsuit no more. He was now wearing a black jacket with a hoodie, a white T-shirt under it. He was wearing blue shorts. He had used incorporated his pouch with a storage seal, so now his supply of Kunai and Shuriken were near infinite. He also had the Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu. He had also found out how to counter the effects of the Gentle Fist.

He was on his way towards the arena now.

* * *

***At the arena a few minutes later*  
**Naruto was watching as more and more people filled the Arena. He saw the other Genins who had won their matches but noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. He also noticed that the Sound nin who had won was missing.

There also seemed to be a new proctor, he wondered what had happened to Hayate. Hayate did look sick though so maybe he was currently sick.

"Would Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji come down here?" The proctor asked.

The proctors name was Genma Shiranui.

"Alright, I want a clean battle." Genma said. "I will stop the fight if I have to. Killing is allowed but is discouraged."

Naruto and Neji were both getting ready.

"Fight!"

"You should just give up now, you were fated to lose to me today." Neji said.

"Fate? Sorry I don't believe that fate decides anything, you decide what YOU want to do." Naruto replied.

"Do not blame me when you die." Neji said.

And with that they started fighting. Neji went into the Gentle Fist pose, he shifted on his Byakugan. They started to fight, Naruto was dodging each hits by Neji.

Neji was amazed by this, this boy was the dead-last of the academy, how did he become so strong?

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

And suddenly, fifty clones of Naruto appeared. He could see which Naruto was the real one through his Byakugan, but all the clones had even more Chakra than a village Chuunin. This boy had a secret.

All the clones started charging towards Neji, but Neji had a trick up his sleeve.

"**Kaiten!" **

And then Neji started spinning rapidly knocking all the clones away and they all dispersed.

"_That technique seems interesting, I wonder if the rotation from my Rasengan could counter it. If the match carries on too long I will try that."_

Naruto kept sending clones, Neji took them out one by one. Finally the all the clones were taken care of. But Neji was really tired now, he was panting. His clones took more than one hit to disperse and they all hit really hard.

"_I have to finish this with the Hakke Rokujuyon Sho." _With that Neji dashed towards Naruto trying to engage him in battle.

"It's pointless Neji, you're already tired." But Neji smirked.

"You are within the range of my Divination." He said.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!"**

"**Two strikes!"**

He dashed towards Naruto and hit him twice.

"**Four strikes!"**

He hit Naruto four times.

"**Eight strikes!"**

"**Sixteen strikes!"**

"**Thirty-two strikes!"**

"**Sixty-four strikes!"**

All of the hits connected on Naruto.

Naruto was on the floor now.

"He lost the match proctor." Neji said smirking, but very, very tired.

"Think again." Naruto said, getting up.

"But… How!?" Neji asked him, clearly shocked.

"I have special circumstances, which means I can open up any Tenkutsu spots you close." Naruto replied.

Neji gasped, this was impossible. How could anyone, let alone a dead-last do something like this?

"What are you?" Neji asked him.

"I am a hard worker, like your teammate Rock Lee. And I am confident the he will kick your ass one day." Naruto answered him. "This fight isn't over yet."

"**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

And one Shuriken duplicated into hundreds.

"**Kaiten!"**

He started deflecting all the Shuriken, but before he knew it Naruto had charged up another technique.

"**Rasengan!"**

The Rasengan hit Neji's Kaiten, stopped the rotation and connected with Neji's upper body. Naruto made sure not to put too much power into it because it would destroy Neji. Neji was flung backwards, hit the wall.

The majority of the audience was gaping at this. The demon brat had learned their hero's prized technique, there were some smart people there who could put 2 and 2 together and figured out why he knew it. Most Shinobi's figured it out, there were still the dumb ones in the audience though.

"How did that idiot learn that technique!? Sasuke deserves it more than him!" An annoying pink haired girl said. The blonde next to her was agreeing.

But the next thing was something Naruto hadn't expected. Nearly the entire audience broke into applauses except for a few people who were going on about how the demon stole the technique, but no one heard it. The former Ino-Shika-Cho trio knew why Naruto knew the technique. Most of the audience figured it out and started feeling extremely guilty after how they had treated the child, they finally figured out that the Seal isn't the Kunai speaking metaphorically.

Up in the Kage's stand, the Kazekage was questioning the Third.

"How did that Uzumaki kid learn the Fourth Hokage's most prized technique, besides the Hiraishin that is." The Kazekage asked. _"This Uzumaki brat will ruin my plans of destroying the village, I will have someone deal with him after the battle." _

"He's the Leaf's most unpredictable ninja, he's a genius of hard work." Hiruzen said, he was extremely proud of the blonde. _"You should see your son now, Minato." _

After the applause and the talk died down they were all ready for the next battle.

"Will Uchiha Sasuke and Subaku no Gaara get down here?" He said.

Someone went down there and whispered that they had postponed the battle because of Sasuke being later, he was still getting special privileges being the almighty "Uchiha-sama".

"Scratch that, Kankuro and Aburame Shino please get down here?" He said instead.

"_Crap, I can't let them see my techniques." _Kankuro thought.

"Uhh, I forfeit!" Kankuro shouted.

Genma was getting annoyed.

"Alright, Nara Shikamaru and Temari?"

**Same as canon.**

"Uchiha Sasuke has 5 minutes to get here, or he will be disqualified."

***Five minutes later***

"Alright, Uchiha Sasu-"

And then with a swirl of leaves, Sasuke and Kakashi appeared.

* * *

**Aand that's it.**

**I will skip to Gaara vs Naruto after this.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Gaara vs Naruto, The Akatsuki!

**Hello guys!**

**Here is the latest chapter.**

**NX916:**

Yeah, I can what you mean when I'm rushing it. I'm trying to become a better writer while I write this fanfiction, so if I make a new one maybe it'll be better. Thanks for the review!

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Naruto was thinking of ways to defeat Gaara, now that Gaara had fully transformed into his Bijuu Naruto couldn't match his wind techniques or do anything else. But then an idea dawned on him.

"_**Kurama! Give me one-tails worth of chakra, and I'll attempt to wake up Gaara as you said."**_ Naruto said to the fox.

"**But how will you get up there?" **He asked Naruto.

"_**I'll summon Gamabunta." **_He replied.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

"**What do you want gaki?" **Gamabunta looked around him. **"Is that Shukaku of the Sand!?"**

"You've heard of him!?" Naruto asked Gamabunta. "Great! I need you to get me on his back so I can wake up his container!"

"**Alright, gaki." **Gamabunta decided to help Naruto. **"But we will drink sake after this, whether you are of age or not doesn't really matter."**

"Sure, sure." Naruto jumped on Gamabunta's back. "Now let's do this!"

Gamabunta jumped towards Gaara, possessed by Shukaku and started attacking.

"**What are you waiting for, gaki!?" **He shouted. **"GO NOW!"**

Naruto jumped onto Shukaku, and ran towards Gaara. He was about to punch Gaara, but the sand stopped him from doing so. So he headbutted Gaara, which made Gaara wake up and Shukaku went back into Gaara. Gamabunta had left now, taking damage from Shukaku.

"What have you done, Uzumaki!?" Gaara shouted.

"Waking you up!" Naruto replied.

"Why do you keep fighting!?" Gaara said. "I've seen the way the villagers look at you, it's filled with hatred because you also have a demon inside of you! What makes you not want to rip out their guts?"

"Because I have friends, even if the villagers hate me, I have friends that help me get past it." Naruto said. "You shouldn't kill people just to prove your existence, you being there means that you DO exist. Shukaku took an advantage of how you had no friends and made you a maniac. You don't have to be that way. You can have friends! Just like me."

"But I have no friends, Uzumaki." Gaara replied. "I have no one that cares about me."

"Are you really that blind?" At this Gaara looked confused. "You've had people who cares about you ever since you were born, just think really close."

"Kankuro and Temari…" Then two people arrived. "Thank you Uzumaki…"

Kankuro and Temari arrived to see both Naruto and Gaara lying on the floor.

"Gaara! Are you alright?" Temari turned to Naruto. "What have you done to him!? I'll kill you!"

"Temari, we're leaving." Gaara calmy said.

Kankuro picked up Gaara and they left.

"Kankuro… Temari…" They both looked at him. "I'm sorry."

And his face broke into a genuine smile, so did Kankuro and Temari's faces.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Naruto said, knowing who was behind him right away.

"I just want to help you get back to the villager." He supported Naruto and they went towards the villager. "For what it's worth, Naruto, I never wanted to abandon you in the forest. I know you won't ever forgive me for this, but I am really, really sorry."

"Save your apologies for someone else." Naruto said, turning away from Sasuke. He was smiling but didn't want to show it to him. Sasuke saw his smile and smiled as well, they didn't talk on the rest of the way."

When they arrived to the village, they met up with Sakura and Kakashi.

"Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura ran towards Sasuke not even looking at Naruto who was in a hundred times worse shape than Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her like always, Kakashi had a sad expression on his face.

"Sensei, what's wrong" Naruto asked him.

"It's the Sandaime…" He said. "He died when he was fighting Orochimaru..."

* * *

***One day later, the Sandaime's funeral***

Team 7 was on their way to the Sandaime's funeral. They were all wearing full black outfits.

Naruto was thinking of all the moments he had with the third, he was very depressed. His grandfather figure had just passed away.

Sakura was thinking of ways to get Sasuke to go out with her, she was never close to the Hokage so she didn't care about his death. Sasuke had a few fond moments of the Hokage, especially after the massacre. He looked up to the man who had been the God of Shinobi. Kakashi had known the Third for the longest, he considered the Third a friend. And they both liked the Icha Icha books.

They were at the front row at the funeral, Naruto was standing next to Konohamaru who was crying. He saw Iruka hugging Konohamaru, and he put a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder as if telling him that everything would be fine.

They all placed a rose on his grave, at this point Naruto could no longer hold the tears in. They were openly streaming down his face.

Then he met up with his team.

"I swear on the Sandaime's grave, Orochimaru WILL pay for this." Naruto said calmly, but very angrily.

Sakura looked as if she wanted to call him and idiot, but seeing how angry he was she decided not to say anything knowing that Naruto would probably smash her head through a building. Sasuke felt he could connect with Naruto seen as he swore to kill Itachi. He was genuinely sorry about how he had been treating his teammate after Kakashi smacked some sense into him in their training.

"You're all free to go home now." Kakashi said. "All missions have been cancelled today."

* * *

***2 hours later at Naruto's apartment***

"Hey gaki." Jiraiya said. He was also sad because his sensei had died. "Come with me, we're going on a mission."

"I thought all missions were cancelled today." Naruto replied.

"This is a special one, I have handpicked you to come with me on this mission. It's a mission of high importance." Jiraiya said.

"What kind of mission is it?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to go and find the fifth Hokage."

* * *

***2 hours later on the road***

"Alright gaki, while we're on this mission." Jiraiya said. "I will help you with the Rasengan, you wanted to complete it, correct?"

"Yeah I did." Naruto replied.

"Well I will try to help you the best I can."

* * *

***In Konoha a few hours ago***

"So Itachi-san, this is your hometown?" A hooded man with a cloak that had red clouds asked.

"Yes." Itachi replied. "Let's go find the Kyubi container."

* * *

***4 hours later, Naruto and Jiraiya***

A woman came towards Jiraiya and started hitting on him, so he left with her.

"_That's it, I'm calling him Ero-sennin from now on, god damn pervert." _Naruto thought.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"_Ero-sennin doesn't knock on the door…" _Naruto was suspicious.

He opened the door and saw a man who looked like a shark and a young man who looked like Sasuke and had the Sharingan. Worst of all, they were wearing the cloaks with Red Clouds.

"_Oh shi…"_ And he slammed the door on their faces. _"GOD DAMN IT ERO-SENNIN"_

The shark-man kicked the door open.

"I take it you know who we are, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked.

"You are the Akatsuki, Ero-sennin warned me about you." He replied.

"Who's Ero-sennin?" The shark-man interjected.

"Jiraiya-sama, of course." Naruto said.

"As expected from one of the Sannin." Itachi said. "Alright Naruto-kun, just come with us."

"**Futon: Kaze no Yaiba!" **

"Oooh? The kid knows some techniques." The sharkman said.

He then lifted the weird bandaged thing and cut through the air where the Wind Blade was. The Wind Blade was gone.

"Samehada here can cut through any chakra." The sharkman said.

"So Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikage Kisame, you are here for the Kyubi?" Naruto said. "In that case, **here you go!"**

During the month he had trained for the Chuunin Exams, he had also trained his body to be able to hold the Bijuu Mode even longer. The upside was he no longer injured his body in doing so, he could keep it up for five minutes now.

He punched the air, and sent Itachi and Kisame flying through the wall. But he quickly turned off the Bijuu Mode afterwards.

"_**I can't thank you enough Kurama…"**_

"**No problem kit, just stall them until that pervert arrives."**

"ITACHI!" Someone shouted.

"Oh hey, little brother." Itachi said, not even looking at Sasuke.

"Is this the boy who's marrying my sister?" Kisame asked. **(A/N: s/1799754/1/Dear-Foolish-Little-Brother :P)**

"What are you talking about, Kisame?" Itachi asked him.

"Oh nothing Itachi-san, it was a dream then… of course it was a dream, I died in it…" He muttered the last part to himself.

Naruto was staring at them, confused as hell.

"I've hated you, I've despised you and now I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sasuke charged a Chidori in his hands and ran towards Itachi.

Itachi stopped Sasuke's hand with ease, and broke his arm.

Sasuke was screaming in pain, Itachi's eyes shifted into something else, the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"**Tsukiyomi!"**

And with that Sasuke was apparently knocked out, it must have been a high level genjutsu.

"Now Naruto-kun, let's go." Itachi said. "I won't hesitate to use the same technique on you."

Suddenly there was a crash through the wall, and someone was standing on a toad.

"The gallant Jiraiya-sama has arrived!"

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter, it was a bit shorter than the others. But I was bored so I wrote this.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Tsunade the Slug-Sannin!

**Hey guys!**

**Guest:**

Naruto can't really go full Bijuu mode since half of Kurama's chakra was sealed away along with Minato, thanks for reviewing!

**The DragonBard:**

After rewatching Naruto part 1 and reading a lot of fanfictions, I decided that I don't like it at all how Sakura was treating Naruto. There was the constant physical abuse that was used for comedy, or the shit she put Naruto through to retrieve Sasuke. He got a god damn Chidori shoved through his shoulder. And after reading fics that bash her or keep her as that ignorant weak fangirl I can't help but to bash her myself. Sad to see that you're not going to read it anymore, but it's your choice. Thanks for the honest review.

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

"Good timing, Ero-sennin." Naruto said to the newcomer.

"What did you just call me, gaki?" Jiraiya asked him, looking shocked at his new nickname.

"I called you Ero-sennin, you're a pervert and you're a sage, thus making you Ero-sennin." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"I'm not a pervert," Jiraiya told him. "I'm a super pervert!"

"Alright, then you're Super Ero-sennin from now on." Jiraiya cursed at this.

"You think I wouldn't notice the Genjutsu you put on the girl?" Jiraiya said turning to Itachi and Kisame.

"Well THAT certainly explains why your eyes were shaped like hearts after you saw her." Naruto muttered.

"Kisame, we're leaving," Itachi turned to Kisame. "We can't deal with a sannin right now."

"You're not going anywhere," Jiraiya told them. "You are in the stomach of a toad."

Itachi and Kisame looked around them and saw that all the walls were pinkish, and that the wall was sucking in Sasuke for some reason.

They ran away, and Itachi's eyes shifted again.

Jiraiya and Naruto were after them, only to see a hole through the wall and some weird black fire.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto said as he walked towards it.

"Don't go near it!" Jiraiya yelled and took out a scroll.

"**Fuin: Fuka Hoin."**

And all the black fire went into the scroll.

"_I've gotta learn me some of that." _Naruto thought.

After the Toad's stomach went away, Jiraiya and Naruto were sitting with Sasuke next to them.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Someone shouted.

Jiraiya was kicked in the face by Maito Gai.

* * *

***2 hours later***

"Now that Gai took the Uchiha brat with him to Konoha, we can continue our mission." Jiraiya told Naruto.

"Who are we looking for, anyways?" Naruto asked him.

"We're looking for Senju Tsunade, my former teammate." Jiraiya said.

* * *

***5 hours later at Tanzaku Town***

"Alright gaki, let's go and get something to eat before we try to find Tsunade.* Jiraiya pointed towards a restaurant.

They walked into the restaurant and started looking for somewhere to sit down.

"Jiraiya?" Someone asked.

"Tsunade?" And Jiraiya motioned Naruto to follow him.

They sat down in front of Tsunade and a young woman who was holding a pig in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuande asked Jiraiya. She seemed to be drunk.

"Can't a teammate just drop in and say hello?" Jiraiya joked but Tsunade gave him a stern look. "Okay, okay, they want you to be the fifth Hokage in Konoha."

"So it is true that the old man died." Tsunde said.

"Who told you?" He then saw the look in her face. "Orochimaru."

"Yes, I had a run in with him earlier." Jiraiya gave her a look saying they would talk about it later.

"That snake bastard was here!?" Naruto half-shouted making people look at them. "Where is he, I'm going to kill him!"

"Don't even bother gaki, you'll just die a foolish death like the Hokage…" Tsunade said to him.

"The Hokage died to protect the village, all the Hokage's died for the village, there is nothing foolish about that." Naruto was angry now.

"They were all idiots." Tsunade replied.

"What did you just say, you old hag!?" Naruto was now standing up, ready to fight her.

"What did you just call me, you brat!?" Tsunade said, standing up as well.

"Don't you dare insult the Hokage's, you don't know anything about being a Hokage." He turned to Jiraiya. "We're wasting our time here, she may have been a Sannin once, but now she's nothing but a COWARD."

"THAT'S IT, GAKI." Tsunade was pissed off now, who was he to tell her that she doesn't know anything about being a Hokage. "Outside, now."

"Gladly." Naruto replied.

They went outside, Naruto was standing in front of Tsunade.

"I will only use one finger to beat you." Tsunade stated confidently.

"Tsunade, you shouldn't underestimate the kid." Jiraiya told her.

"I'm going to teach this old hag a lesson." Naruto said.

Tsunade dashed towards Naruto intent on causing him pain and misery. Naruto dodged the attacks, he knew about her super-human strength.

She jumped and tried to strike him from the air but Naruto dodged, she only used one finger and shattered the floor.

"_Definitely don't want to get hit by that." _Naruto thought.

Naruto didn't know what to do now, he didn't want to waste the Bijuu Mode on something like this. Especially after he knew that Orochimaru had been in the town a few hours ago.

Tsunade ran towards Naruto, ready to attack him again. He dodged the hit again.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!"**

The gale of wind hit Tsunade, she was blinded by the wind. Naruto saw an opening to attack her there.

"**Rasengan!"**

Tsunade's eyes were wide at this, this kid knew the fourth Hokage's technique?

She was forced to use her hands to stop the Rasengan then punched away Naruto.

"Jiraiya, why did you teach him that technique?" She questioned Jiraiya.

"It was his birthright." Jiraiya replied, Naruto was out of earshot luckily.

Tsunade's eyes were wide again, so this was his godson…

Naruto got up and was mad at Tsunade.

"I thought you were going to use one finger…" He asked her.

"That was before I knew that you had such a powerful technique at your disposal, but since you seem to have perfect control over Wind how about a bet?" Naruto was interested by this. "You know that the Rasengan wasn't complete and that the Yondaime had planned to merge his Chakra Affinity with it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, if you manage to complete the Elemantal Rasengan in a week," She continued. "I will give you this necklace and I will come back with you to Konoha and become the new Hokage."

"After what you said in the restaurant, I'm not sure you'd be a good Hokage…" He turned to her. "But you're on!"

* * *

***Next day***

"Damn it! How am I supposed to complete the technique?" Naruto muttered.

"Gaki, try to create pure wind chakra in your hand." Jiraiya said. "And while you're doing that, have one of your clones make the Rasengan for you."

"I'll try that."

After hours of training, Naruto finally passed out because of Chakra exhaustion.

Tsunade was spying on the kid, because he was an exact replica of Nawaki, her deceased little brother. Speaking of Nawaki, she was still thinking of what Orochimaru had said…

He gave her a week to decide, she still didn't know what to do.

And what it made it worse was her conversation with Jiraiya last night.

* * *

***Flashback previous night***

"So that's what Orochimaru told you?" Jiraiya asked her.

"Yes…" She answered.

"And what did you say?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"He gave me a week to decide."

"Rest assured, if you betray Konoha and go with Orochimaru." Jiraiya had a serious look on his face. "I will kill you."

* * *

***Back to present***

She had never seen Jiraiya look like that except when Orochimaru had left the village.

This was going to be a long week…

* * *

***6 days later***

Naruto had just woken up, someone was knocking on the door. He went and opened the door and saw Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune. She seemed to be scared.

"Naruto-kun! It's Tsunade-sama!" She said.

"What about her?" Naruto asked.

"She left to see Orochimaru…" Jiraiya entered through the window, he was looking sick.

"Ero-sennin, what happened to you?" Naruto looked at him.

"Tsunade poisoned me." He told Naruto. "Anyways, let's go find them!"

"How are we supposed to find them…?" Naruto asked him.

"Tonton can smell her!" Shizune interjected.

Tonton then followed Tsunade's smell.

* * *

***Tsunade, Orochimaru and Kabuto***

"Kukuku, Tsunade-hime, decided to come with us?" Orochimaru asked her.

Tsunade walked towards Orochimaru, put a lot of energy in her fist. And she punched him, a very hard punch.

"What's… the meaning of this, Tsunade?" Orochimaru said, he was sure he had her.

"I'm going to kill you." She said.

"Kukuku, Kabuto you know what to." Orochimaru smirked.

Kabuto took out a kunai and slashed his arm, it was known that Tsunade had developed Hemophobia.

Tsunade's eyes went wide, she fell on her knees. She couldn't move.

"Kabuto, kill her and then we'll leave." Kabuto moved towards Tsunade, smirking.

Just as he was going to stab Tsunade, there was a poof of smoke. And Naruto was holding Kabuto's arm. Shizune and Jiraiya were behind Naruto.

* * *

**And that's the chapter for today. **

**I have decided to do daily updates, but short chapters because it's hard for me to type a lot.**

**So short chapters + daily updates, unless I am busy with something else like school or personal stuff.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. The three Sannin, reunited!

**Hey guys! **

**Duesal10:**

Basically, picture this: Regular Naruto universe, BUT 1 month between post-Wave and Chuunin Exams. Naruto's desire to get stronger is multiplied by 100. He and Kurama become friend somewhere in-between all of that that. And last but not least, he has figured out the use of the Kage Bunshin, so he's able to learn a year's worth of Ninjutsu in a matter of days/weeks. I will write flashbacks about how he befriended Kurama, how he decided to train and all of that. I just don't think it's the right time to do so, just yet.

**Guest:**

Naruto and Hinata is the only match I can think of that makes sense. Hinata has been in love with Naruto ever since they were small, she openly admitted her love to him when she was fighting Pain. I updated it daily depending on how much free time I have. This week will be a hard one for me seen as I have a test on Friday, but I will try my best to update it as much as possible. And, I love screwing with the douchebag people who were douchebags towards Naruto, so yeah I'll reveal it eventually.

**Nany-chan04:**

Thanks!

**Bankai777:**

I'm not going to give him the Futon: Rasenshuriken just yet. I will probably have him learn it after the timeskip seen as it's an S-rank technique.

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

"Hold on a second…" Narutu stared at the man whose hand he was holding. "You're Kabuto! From the Exams!"

"Yes, it's me." He replied.

"So you betrayed the village?" Naruto asked him.

"I was never a member of the village to begin with, so I did not betray the village," said Kabuto. "However, I did manage to deceive the entire village."

"I'll make you pay for this!"

Naruto turned to see that Jiraiya had left and gone towards Tsunade to help her up, she seemed to be shaken by something. He wanted nothing more than to go and deal with the Snake Sannin. But right now, he had to deal with this guy who clearly wouldn't let him get past Naruto.

"I'll deal with you and then I'll deal with your master." Naruto stated confidently.

"You think you can handle me?" Kabuto was amused. "I'm nearly at the same level as your teacher, Copy-ninja Hatake Kakashi. What makes you think you can fight with me?"

"Once you're on the ground begging for your life, I'll tell you why I can handle you." And with that, Naruto dashed towards Kabuto engaging him in a Taijutsu battle.

Kabuto's hands were suddenly glowing blue, somewhat like Sasuke's opponent in the exams but different.

"These are Chakra scalpels, you better avoid them," said Kabuto. "It can cut you inside the body without actually creating a wound."

"So you just decided to tell me how your technique works?" Naruto asked him.

"That's how confident I am that I will defeat you."

They engaged in battle again, but this time Naruto had to put a lot more focus in dodging the hits.

Kabuto was very fast, but he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Naruto was much faster than him.

Naruto went to the offensive and fired wind out of his mouth that hit Kabuto, the wind was extremely strong. It gave Kabuto a lot of cuts and bruises. Kabuto was smirking for some reason.

"Hate to break it to you, Naruto-kun," said Kabuto. "But wounds like this are nothing. I can heal any wounds inflicted on my body."

"Let's try that out, shall we?" Naruto muttered, and Naruto used most of his Wind techniques but gritted his teeth when he saw Kabuto getting up and healing himself.

Both of them didn't notice, but they were slowly moving towards where Tsunade was. She was still on her knees, Jiraiya had engaged Orochimaru in a fight.

Kabuto knew at this point that the boy was very strong, his master had been right about him. He then noticed Tsunade on her knees a few feet away from Naruto.

Naruto was puzzled when he saw Kabuto heading to Naruto's right rather than going for him. He turned and saw Tsunade on her knees, and saw that Kabuto had moved to kill her.

Kabuto was right in front of Tsunade, about to kill her. He then moved to stab her.

Tsunade saw that Kabuto was going to kill her, but her eyes widened at something else. Someone was in front of her and took the hit instead of her.

"**Futon: Rasengan!"**

The Rasengan connected with Kabuto's torso, sent Kabuto flying into a rock. Naruto fell on his knees, Tsunade's eyes were still wide.

"Heh… guess I won… the bet…" And he fell down and passed out.

Orochimaru saw all of this from a distance, and saw his subordinate be defeated by a technique he had never seen before. The boy was a too much of a danger to be allowed to live, he could find someone else to deal with Akatsuki for him, namely a certain young Uchiha. His neck expanded and a sword was coming out of his mouth. He moved to stab Naruto, but his eyes widened when he saw that Tsunade was in front of Naruto, having been stabbed.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted, coughing up blood. "Heal the gaki, I'll deal with this snake."

"**Sozo Saisei!"**

The stab wound was healing up, and a punch connected with Orochimaru's face which sent him flying.

Kabuto was really weakened by the Rasengan that hit him, but could get up. He got to his masters aid as fast as he could. Kabuto was bleeding and coughing up blood. And in unison, all the Sannin shouted:

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

* * *

***Day after the fight***

"Hmmh?" Naruto woke up.

He sat up, looked around him. Shizune was asleep in a chair next to his bed.

"Uhm, neechan?" He shook Shizune slightly.

Shizune woke up and looked around her.

"Naruto-kun!" She was smiling. "You're awake!"

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"After you passed out, the Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama fought against Orochimaru." Shizune walked to the window. "It was a massive battle, but in the end Orochimaru managed to escape."

Naruto gritted his teeth, that damn snake managed to get away once again.

"So where are Ero-sennin and Baa-chan?" Shizune paled at the latter nickname, knowing it wouldn't end well for the boy.

"They are in the bar," She looked at Naruto. "You shouldn't call Tsu-"

But she was interrupted when Naruto jumped out through the window.

* * *

***At the bar***

"The kid is a lot like Minato…" said Tsunade.

"Yeah…" Jiraiya replied.

They sat in silence drinking for a few minutes.

"Hey Ero-sannin, Baa-chan!"

"Hey gaki." Said Jiraiya.

A small tick appeared on Tsunade's forehead.

"What did you just call me, gaki?" She said angrily.

"Anyways, when are we going back to Konoha?" Naruto interrupted Tsunade.

Tsunade hadn't given it much thought since the fight. She thought of how it would be once she was back in Konoha. And from what Jiraiya had told her about Konoha, things weren't great right now. She decided the first thing she would do once she was back in Konoha.

"Earth to Baa-chan?" Tsunade was livid now.

"Stop calling me that, you brat!" She told him.

"Nope."

"Alright kid! Outside, now!" She shouted.

"You're on! Old hag!"

They went outside and faced each other.

Naruto ran towards her, ready to attack her.

She stopped him with her hand and did something unexpected.

She kissed him on the forehead…

* * *

***Location unknown***

"**So now Senju Tsunade is going to become the fifth Hokage…" **A dark voice said. **"Two Sannin's in Konoha can be a bit troublesome for us."**

"Do not worry, we will deal with them when we have to." Another voice said. "After Itachi and Kisame's failure to capture the Nine-tails host, it has become clear that we need to be careful when it comes to that kid. But rest assured, we will show them our pain."

"Inform all the Akatsuki members that we will meet up here in a week, Zetsu." The same voice said.

**"I'm on it boss." **The one called Zetsu replied.

* * *

***Another unknown location***

"Damn it! That idiot Jiraiya always has to get in the way of my plans! And the Jinchuriki is growing stronger all the time." Orochimaru shouted. "I need Sasuke-kuns body soon."

"You!" Kabuto shouted pointing at a random servant. "Go fetch the Sound Four, tell them we have an assignment for them."

"I will go tend to Kimmimaro, and send him as well if we have to." Kabuto continued. "Kimimaro will probably die soon anyways so he may as well die doing something."

"Excellent Kabuto." Orochimaru said.

"Kukukuku, once I have Sasuke-kun's body," Orochimaru stood up. "I will be unstoppable!"

* * *

**And that's the end!**

**Sorry for the chapters being so short, but I have a short attention span so I can't sit and type for too long otherwise I'll get bored and just type a bunch of gibberish. I may change it to one long chapter per week, but I don't know yet. We'll see in the future.**

**Oh and holy crap, I didn't except to have this many Followers and Favourites. Well, I did. But I didn't think I would have this many so fast. Excuse me now, I have to go and deflate my ego a bit.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. The fifth Hokage!

Hey** guys!**

**We're getting closer to the timeskip, we're about to enter the last arc. The last arc is a remake of the Sasuke retrieval arc, I will be keeping Sasuke in Konoha.**

**JAIMOL:**

Thanks for the review! I know it seems farfetched that Naruto can become so strong in a so short time but I couldn't help myself, I feel he deserves power more than anyone else, especially Sasuke.

**Guest:**

Well, here you go then! :P But thanks for the review, glad to see that people are enjoying the fic!

**On with the story!**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Shizune and Tonton were now entering the Konoha gates.

"State your purpose!" One of the guards said.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin with Genin Uzumaki returning from mission. With us are, Senju Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune, and their pet Tonton." said Jiraiya.

"Welcome back to Konoha, Tsunade-sama!" the guard said as he wrote down something. "You may continue."

They walked towards the the center of the village, only to be greeted by the entire village. They were all standing by the walls clearing the path for the two Sannin and their apprentices. A lot of people welcomed Tsunade back.

"Oh yeah Baa-chan, now that you're in Konoha," said Naruto."Could you go and check out a friend of mine in the hospital, he was injured badly in his fight in the preliminaries."

"I'm going to head to the hospital after I leave my stuff in the Hokage office." She replied.

Once they reached the Hokage tower, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune went to the tower while Naruto went to check on Sasuke and Lee.

***At the hospital***

Naruto arrived at the hospital, he saw Lee at the hospital garden so he headed towards Lee.

"Hey, Lee!" Naruto walked towards him.

"Oh… hey Naruto-kun!" Lee said. He seemed to be depressed.

"Lee, one of the best medics in the world is in Konoha right now," said Naruto. "I'm sure she will manage to fix you up in no time!"

Lee looked up excitedly at this.

"Really!?" He asked." Where is she now?"

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon." Naruto answered. "You should go to your room for now."

"Yosh! I shall go to my room now!" Lee was his old cheerful self again.

"_I really hope Baa-chan is able to heal him…" _Naruto spotted Sakura and other fangirls arguing who loved Sasuke more. _"Better get going to Sasuke's room fast before "they" arrive."_

Sasuke was in his room, looking out of the window.

He was thinking about his training with Kakashi, Kakashi had tried to tell him that hatred wouldn't make him strong. It would only lead him down a path that he would regret in the end. He went on about how Itachi was trying to trick him with the hatred. Kakashi then managed to deflate his ego, he wasn't scared to admit that his ego was huge before the training. Kakashi seemed like he didn't trust Sasuke, but he actually taught Sasuke one of his prized techniques. Sasuke couldn't actually comprehend why Kakashi was being nice to him, even after all the talk.

Kakashi had not managed to talk Sasuke out of his ambition, if you would say, to kill Itachi. But he had told him that Sasuke had a team. Sasuke had known that he had been really rude towards Naruto, and he truly wanted to apologise for it. He did need to get stronger though, his meeting with Itachi had proved that. He remembered how Itachi had stopped his Chidori so easily.

He heard someone knocked on the door and Naruto came in.

"Oh hey, Naruto." He said.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto was looking uncomfortable. "So how are you?"

"My arm still needs some time, but other than that I'm fine." He was looking equally uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I'm kinda disappointed at how helpless I was against Itachi and Kisame," Naruto said quietly. "All I was able to do was stare at them…"

"Yeah… how am I supposed to avenge our clan if my most powerful technique won't harm him in any way?" asked Sasuke.

"You don't have to do it yourself, you know…?" Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"From what I've heard, their organization will come after me in about 3 years," Naruto continued. "I'm planning to train so hard, so that in the end I'll be able to protect myself against these people, I can't behind the Sannins forever."

They were quiet for the next few seconds.

"You know Naruto," Sasuke broke the silence."I am truly sorry for what I did, I had too big of an ego to actually consider anyone as an equal. And look where I am now, hospitalized and you're probably a lot stronger than me…"

"Sasuke, I never thought I'd hear you talk like this," Naruto stood up. "If you'd like to spar or want pointers sometime, just tell me and I'll help you for sure."

"Thanks, but you're still a dobe." Sasuke said, smirking.

"And you're a teme!" Naruto went and looked outside the window. "By the way, I saw a bunch of fangirls downstairs, just thought I'd warn you. Bye!"

Naruto jumped out of the window, but he heard people shout "SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!". He went to check on Tsunade.

When he arrived at the Hokage tower, Shizune told him that Tsunade had gone to the hospital. So Naruto shrugged and went to his favourite restaurant.

"One Miso Ramen, Oji-san!" Naruto said happily as he sat down in Ichiraku's Ramen. "Hey Ayame-neechan!"

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" greeted Ayame. "I heard you were with Jiraiya-sama on the mission to bring back Tsunade."

"Yeah I was," Naruto. "But she came back! Which is great, she sucks at gambling also."

Unknown to Ayame and Naruto, Teuchi Ichiraku made a mental note of this in case we wanted to earn some more money.

"Here's your Ramen, Naruto." Teuchi said.

"Thanks Oji-san!" And Naruto began eating his Ramen, only to order another bowl, and another, and another. He ate 13 bowls of Ramen in total.

He paid the man and left. "Thanks for the Ramen!"

Feeling refreshed from eating so much Ramen, he decided to go and exercise a bit. He had a theory about the Futon: Rasengan but he had to try it out. The issue with the new Rasengan was that it hurt his hand when he used it, he needed some way to do something about that, but he didn't have any ideas.

***At the hospital***

Tsunade was checking on Lee, with Gai anxiously looking at them.

"Hmm…" said Tsunade. "My advice to you, quit as a ninja."

This came as a shock to both Gai and Lee.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Gai.

"There is a procedure, but there is only a fifty percent chance of success." Lee and Gai's faces both lit up. "There's also a fifty percent chance that you die…"

"I'll do it."

"WHAT?" Gai yelled.

"Being a ninja is my life," said Lee. "My dream has been to prove that you can become a great ninja without Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, if it costs me my life, then so be it."

"Alright, kid," said Tsunade. "I'll read through the procedure and we will see tomorrow.

Tsunade spent the rest of the day reading, trying to find ways to improve the chances.

Shizune woke up in Tsunade's office the next day, she looked around her. She fell asleep on the table while they were researching about Lee's surgery. She saw that Tsunade wasn't there, she went to look at Tsunade's notes and saw that Tsunade had crossed out the 50% and written 58%. She smiled when she saw that. "Tsunade-sama…"

Meanwhiles, outside, Tsunade was standing on top of the Hokage tower. She was looking down and there were hundreds of civilians and Shinobi that had gathered.

"Starting today, I will govern the Village of Konoha!" she shouted. "I am the fifth Hokage!"

***Somewhere in Fire Country***

"Hurry up fatso, we have to get to Konoha and bring the Uchiha brat to Orochimaru fast!" a red-haired girl said.

"Shut up Tayuya, we still have a few days!" the fat man responded.

"Stop it, you two." A man with gray hair said.

"We have to get the Uchiha fast or he will send Kimimaro and Kabuto and we will probably be killed." A man with six arms said.

"Right so let's hurry!" The red-haired girl known as Tayuya said.

**Cliffhanger no Jutsu**

**Well not a very interesting cliffhanger.**

**I know many will wonder how Naruto and Sasuke became friends so fast again. I was thinking of before in the academy, they hated eachothers guys. But once they were in the team, they became friends. I.e. the Wave mission when they did the Tree running thing, or when Sasuke "died" against Haku. **

**I'm going to edit a few of the chapters soon, just going to put what the Jutsu's do and try to edit a few things here and there. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but lately it's been too hard for me to write much. It's the fact that I don't want to jump into a new arc in the same chapter as when an arc ends, so I wrap up the arc and begin writing the new arc in another chapter. I know that I did it once, but that's when I realized that I didn't want to do it anymore. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. The Sound Four

**Hey guys!**

**Splitheart1120:**

I will probably keep Sasuke in the Leaf village because I liked him when he was in Konoha.

**Serialkiller:**

Sorry! It's been years since I last saw the Naruto anime so I don't remember much… I'll change it when I have more time.

**So this is the start of the final arc before timeskip! I'm not quite sure how the Sound Four managed to sneak into Konoha, when in the Pein arc, they were alerted right away when one of the Six paths infiltrated Konoha. Maybe Konoha's defense was severly weakened by the attack from Oto and Suna.**

**On with the story now!**

Four ninja's were on their way to Konoha.

"Are we near Konoha yet?"

"No, fatass, we're not there yet!" Tayuya replied.

The red-haired girl known as Tayuya was wearing a black hat that was bandaged on the sides. She was wearing a leather tunic with black sleeves, black shorts, standard black Shinobi sandals and a purple belt made out of rope. There was a symbol on the back, saying "Sound Four".

"What did you just call me, you bitch!?" The overweight man said.

The overweight man had orange hair and orange eyes, he had some kind of a Mohawk haircut. He was wearing a sleeveless tunic with the same symbol as Tayuya, black shinobi sandals, pants that went down to his knees and he had a purple rope belt.

"I called you a fucking fatass, because you're fat." Tayuya said.

"Enough, both of you!" A man with six arms jumped between them. "Jirobo, stop annoying Tayuya."

The man known as Jirobo smirked at this while Tayuya glared at him.

The six-armed man was wearing the same tunic, but like Jirobo, it was sleeveless. He had black hair and was tanned.

"Let's just get to Konoha," another man with gray hair said. "We're nearly there now, we need to think of a way to get the Uchiha."

The man with gray hair was hands down the weirdest, he had a second sticking out of his neck. He also had turquoise lipstick and eyeliner. The person had the same kind of outfit like the others, but it was changed a bit.

"We can just go in and snatch that fucker." Tayuya said.

"That would be too obvious and we'd have loads of Konoha nins after us." The gray-haried man replied.

"First thing we should do is to try and convince him to join us," the gray-haired man continued. "If he doesn't come with us, we will take him to Orochimaru-sama by force. We don't have much time so we need to do this fast."

"Solid plan, Sakon," someone said. "From what we've read of the Uchiha, he seems to be someone who wants power. If we can convince him to join Orochimaru-sama for power, he'll come without a doubt."

"Thanks, Ukon" replied Sakon.

"Oh man, ths is bad…" the man with six arms said. "There's two ninja's approaching us, my best would be that they're Konoha nins."

"Thanks for informing us, Kidomaru." Sakon replied. "Tayuya, deal with him."

The red-haired girl known as Tayuya took out a flute, a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Time for some fuckin' action!" and she was off to fight the ninja's.

***Meanwhiles in Konoha***

"*panting*" Sasuke was tired from his spar. "You're pretty *panting* strong, dobe…"

"Same goes to you, but you're not near my level yet." Naruto said. "I had an idea for your ninjutsu training and taijutsu training, if we get your reserves up high enough so that you don't die when using the Kage Bunshin technique, it will be much easier for you."

"So that's how you got so strong…" Sasuke finally knew why Naruto was so strong, but unlike Naruto he didn't have high enough Chakra reserves to actually create the clones.

"Yes, but I did all the physical training myself since that doesn't transfer from the clones once they're dispelled." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I have another secret as to why I'm this strong, but I don't trust you enough to tell you it yet."

"Understandable," said Sasuke, truthfully he wanted to shout at Naruto that he can be trusted but he truly wanted to make up for everything he'd done.

"Anyways, wanna go get something to eat?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Sure, where should we go?" Sasuke asked, knowing the answer.

"Well I was thinking we could go Yakiniku Q." Sasuke's eyes widened at this, Naruto always ate at Ichiraku's and it was common knowledge in the village.

"Sure."

And they went to eat in Yakiniku Q.

Unknown to them, they were being spied on.

"Hmm, looks like we will have to wait before we make our mood." Said one of the voices.

"We'll give him a visit tonight…" Sakon said.

***A few hours later***

Sasuke was on his way home, but he sensed that something was off. He knew he was being watched, so he walked the wrong way on purpose and finally turned around.

"You can come out now…"

"Hehehe, you're good, Sasuke-kun," said a gray haired man who walked out from hiding. "I can see why Orochimaru-sama is interested in you."

"_Ugh, Orochimaru again?" _thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," another person walked out from hiding. "I hear you want power, if you want power you should come with us."

"How about," Sasuke's went red, "I kill you!?"

He dashed towards the gray-haired man ready to beat him up.

Sasuke's taijutsu skills we're quite good, Sakon had trouble keeping up with him in his regular state.

"_Maybe I should enter Curse Seal: Level 1." _As he thought that, weird dark marks started covering his body.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, "What the hell is that?"

"Oh this, Sasuke-kun?" he answered. "This is a gift from Orochimaru sama, his Curse mark, which allows us to become stronger!"

He was suddenly as fast as Sasuke and had no trouble keeping up with him.

"_What the hell?" _thought Sasuke. _"He just had trouble keeping up with me, this is bad…"_

Suddenly the black marks covered Sakon's entire body and his skin turned red, but that wasn't the thing Sasuke was shocked at. Sakon had another head next to his and they resembled a two-headed demon.

Sasuke knew he would need help, especially since he detected that there were four people there against him alone.

Sakon and Ukon attacked Sasuke, his punches hurt like hell. He was getting the living shit beaten out of him. He knew he wouldn't win this fight, he had no hope.

Sakon's eyes widened when he saw that Sasuke's Sharingan got another tomoe.

"_The third tomoe, if I'm correct, it means the Sharingan is complete." _He then smirked. _"This kid is truly interesting."_

Sasuke didn't know what was going on, but he was able to see everything. He was able to predict Sakon's movements.

It took him a while to realize what it meant, his Sharingan had matured.

**Aaaand yep, I'm lazy. I really can't be bothered to type much now, especially with a test coming. The next chapters will probably as short as this one.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Sasuke retrieval arc!

**Hey guys!**

**Serialkiller:**

I know post timeskip Sakura wasn't actually bad. If I were to make Sakura a better character, and not go into EXACT details about how she stopped worshipping Sasuke, would you be okay with it? (This question goes out to everyone)

**Splitheart1120:**

I wonder if you like to say "I wonder" a lot… but anyways, no I won't have anyone help Sasuke yet.

**Duskraven:**

Thank you! It means a lot to receive reviews like this!

**Tensa-Zangetsu102:**

Hmm, hadn't really thought of a training schedule. But I'll try to explain it.

Since he doesn't have anything else to do he spends most of the day training, unless they have a mission.

He uses Kage Bunshin to train his Ninjutsu and Chakra Control. He excercises daily, spars with his clones for his stamina, speed and physical strength. I'm not sure what you meant by the uses of Shadow Clones. The Shadow Clones can all absorb knowledge and send it back to the Original. So say he wanted to learn a Wind technique, if he had 100 clones training to use the technique he'd learn it 100 times faster. And as for the Shunsin technique, I don't know much about it in Canon except that it allows you to move in a very high speed. So I decided to make it that you needed good Chakra Control to perform the Jutsu, and due to Naruto's training he was able to master the technique quickly.

Hope that clears things up for you!

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Sasuke was smirking, standing in front of his worn out opponent. Sure, he was worn out as well, but he still had a lot of fight in him.

"How about the three of you come out and we finish this now?" Sasuke asked, but he didn't know he'd regret this.

"He beat you up, Sakon!" a red-haired girl said as she appeared.

"You know perfectly that we couldn't kill him so I can't really use a lot of my techniques now." replied Sakon.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. _"He wasn't fighting me seriously?"_

Sasuke wanted to get the hell out of here, and to hopefully alert some villagers or Shinobi. He knew he couldn't handle this, but he would need to distract them somehow.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no-" **

One of the Sound Four hit Sasuke on his neck making him pass out.

* * *

***The next day***

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted.

"Troublesome blonde…" Said Shikamaru, Shikamaru was wearing a Chuunin Jacket now. Tsunade had promoted him after going through all the files for the Rookie Genin Teams, as well as the report on him from the Chuunin Exams. "Hokage-sama told me to gather up a group of Genin so we could go and find him."

"Why a group of Genin, wouldn't it be more logical to send Jounin's?" asked Naruto.

"I asked her the same thing, but all Jounin and Chuunin's were already on missions." Shimaru said as he sighed. "Now hurry up, we need to get going fast!"

Naruto had spent the day before with Sasuke, he knew he couldn't entirely trust Sasuke, but Sasuke didn't seem like he'd do something like this. _"Sasuke…"_

They only managed to find Kiba, Chouji and Neji in the end. Lee was still recovering, Shino was out on a mission with his dad, same thing with Hinata and Tenten and they didn't want to bring Ino or Sakura, it was nothing personal but they weren't very strong.

"Well…" said Shikamaru. "This is the best we could do, so we should be on our way right now!"

And they moved out. They had appointed Shikamaru as the team leader because he was the Chuunin.

* * *

***Meanwhiles at the Hokage office*  
**Tsunade was reading the newspaper and saw the lottery numbers, she had won… she didn't believe it.

"This is bad…" she said. "Shizune!"

Shizune ran into Tsunade's office, "Yes?"

"Those Suna Genin that are going to arrive here later today, send them to aid the retrieval team!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

Once Shizune left her office, she opened one of her drawers and took out a bottle of sake.

"I'm getting to old for this…"

* * *

***The hospital***

"Lee! My youthful student, how are you?" asked Gai.

Lee was outside warming up seen as he had made a full recovery, just needed to stay in the hospital for a bit.

"I'm great, Gai-sensei! I'm doing 1000 push-ups right now, and if I do not succeed then I will run 100 laps around Konoha!" replied Lee.

"It's great, we will be able go on missions in no time!" Gai's look then changed. "Speaking of missions, a few Genin with a Chuunin leader went on one today. It was to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

***Sound Four***

"Hurry up fatso! We need to bring the boy to Orochimaru-sama faster!" shouted Tayuya.

"We should be there soon enough, he doesn't have to take over his body for a few more days." Said Sakon.

"But still, hurry up fatass before he sends out Kabuto and Kimimaro!" Jirobo glared at her.

"Shut up, bitch!" said Jirobo. "How about you carry him then, let's see if you're fast?"

"Enough, both of you." said Kidomaru. "Let's just continue to the base."

* * *

***The retrieval team***

"I can smell them!" shouted Kiba.

"Really?" said Shikamaru. "Neji use your Byakugan, just to check if you can see them."

Neji used his Byakugan and spotted a few people ahead. "I see them, four people carrying someone who seems to be unconscious!"

"Alright team, hurry up, we need a plan though." said Shikamaru.

"I say we just go in and attack them." Kiba was hungry for action.

"We can't just go in, we don't know how strong they are." replied Shikamaru.

"Alright, here's what we do…" Naruto went on to explain what they should do, in the end they all agreed.

* * *

***Sound Four***

"A few ninja's are headed our way." said Kidomaru.

"Hmm, they might have found out about us…" said Sakon, he thought of when they had kidnapped Sasuke. "We did kinda break a lot of stuff in the Uchiha compound."

"Well what should we do?" asked Jirobo.

"We let them reach us, then we kill them all." said Ukon.

The retrieval team was closing in on the Sound Four, they smirked and stopped jumping from tree to tree and waited for them.

They saw the Sound Four waiting for them, not sure what to think about that.

"HAH! Is that all they send? Five kids!?" Tayuya was amused. "What a weak fucking village!"

Naruto stepped forward and said, "You better hand over Sasuke now or we'll beat you up and take him."

"Oh really? I don't see how trash like you can keep up with us." said Jirobo.

"Yes, I agree with you, we are trash." The Sound Four didn't know what to think now, the kids just approached them head-on and admitted that they are trash. What the hell was going on?

"Kagemane no Jutsu, success!" said another voice as he stepped forward behind them, he was hiding behind a tree.

"Considering the fact that we're just Kage Bunshins, I totally agree that we're trash." And Naruto dispelled them.

"We were outsmarted by kids!?" said Kidomaru.

Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Neji stepped out from hiding as well.

"Don't worry, you're about to be beaten up by kids as well." said Naruto.

Naruto noticed Sasuke on the overweight mans shoulder, so he went towards him. "I'll be taking him back now."

The Sound Four smirked, black marks started covering their faces. They were looking really weird now and they had managed to break out of the Kagemane no Jutsu! They reverted back to their normal states.

"I really don't think you'll be taking anyone back, seen as you will be dead." said Jirobo as he handed Sasuke over to Kidomaru. "I'll deal with them, you guys go ahead."

"**Doton kekkai: Doro Domu!"**

A huge dome appeared and the team was stuck in it.

"What the hell is this!?" shouted Kiba.

"It appears to be some kind of a dome that we're trapped in." said Shikamaru.

"Alright, let's just break it then!" said Kiba.

"**Gatsuga!"**

Kiba attacked the wall, but it wouldn't break.

"Hmm, seems like it's very strong and is powered by something!" said Shikamaru. "Neji! Activate your Byakugan and tell us if you see anything."

Neji activated his Byakugan, he didn't like what he saw at all. "It's powered by something alright, our chakra…"

"So this prison absorbs our Chakra and strengthens the wall?" asked Naruto, he had an idea. "In that case, where would the wall be the weakest?"

"Of course. The opposite side of the caster." said Shikamaru, amazed at the idea. "Hold on, I have an idea."

He stepped towards the wall, "Hey Mr. Fatass?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU PUNK!?" shouted Jirobo.

"And there you go, attack the opposite side of where you heard the voice."

They all used a strong attack and managed to break out.

After they got out, Kiba and Chouji rushed towards the man ready to attack him. He easily blocked their attacks. He picked up a big boulder and threw it against Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had no technique to escape the boulder, Chouji managed to push him away and use his Multi-size technique to shatter the boulder.

"What a weak leader, the leader should be strong!" Jirobo was taunting them clearly. "You should just let me kill you right now for having such a shitty leader!"

Chouji was enragred by this, since he always respected Shikamaru. He turned towards his fellow Genin and Shikamaru.

"Guys, let me deal with him. You guys go to Sasuke."

"Are you sure, Chouji?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes I am, I have my secret weapon with me, now GO!" shouted Chouji.

The remaining Genins and Shikamaru went off, Jirobo was on his way to stop them but Chouji stopped him by attempting to engage him in a fight. Chouji ate a Green pill, gained immense strength and managed to push away Jirobo.

"I'll be your opponent." said Chouji.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Neji and Chouji's determination!

**Hey guys!**

**Serialkiller:**

That sounds great, I could make it so that Sakura had acted the way she had thanks to her parents. Because let's face it, they all hated Naruto at this point, even the Shinobi's who knew about Fuuinjutsu did.

**Splitheart1120:**

Haha. :P

I've thought of another use for the Valley of End, I'll use it later. There will be a Naruto vs Sasuke there though, that's all I will say for now.

**I have decided not to type the fights against Sound Four because they're like canon, I will only add the end of the battles. Or at least how I remember them.**

**ON WITH TEH STORY!**

* * *

"Are you sure about leaving Chouji there with that guy?" asked Neji. "The man seemed to be very strong and I don't know much about Chouji except that he lost in the preliminaries…"

"Chouji is special, I have complete faith in him…" Shikamaru calmy said. "I have no doubt that he will defeat that guy."

"If you say so…" said Neji.

"Alright guys, we're closing in on them now." said Kiba, after he smelled them.

"Alright, Neji use your Byakugan!" said Shikamaru.

Neji spotted them ahead. "We've gained on them, they're right ahead of us, let's go!"

"Shit, it's the kids again!" said Tayuya. "But seems they are short one member, and considering they're here, Jirobo must be dead."

"Well it's no problem… seen as Jirobo was the weakest member of the Sound Four!" said Sakon.

"Seen as Jirobo was so weak, I will take care of these kids." said Kidomaru.

"Sure." and the remaining members of Sound Four (and Sasuke) minus Kidomaru took off.

Kidomaru spit out web suddenly and they were all trapped.

"Ugh, what do we do!?" shouted Kiba.

Kidomaru was ready to kill them, but he was suddenly punched by Neji. Neji had freed the rest of the team from the webs using his Gentle Fist. He turned to his fellow teammates.

"I'll be his opponent."

"Are you sure..?" asked Naruto. "This guy seems stronger than that Jirobo guy."

"Yeah, I'll be fine, just go!" they left chasing after the rest of the Sound Four.

"You know that you're going to die here?" asked Kidomaru.

"I don't think so." said Neji confidently.

And then a fight broke out between them.

* * *

***Chouji vs Jirobo***

"Take back everything you said about Shikamaru."

"How about you make me?" said Jirobo.

Chouji ate a red pill. Suddenly he gained Butterfly wings, his chakra was increasing. With this strength he rushed towards Jirobo who was in his Curse Mark level 2 state. Chouji punched him with all his might.

Jirobo had died after recieving that punch.

Chouji smiled and went towards a tree, he was leaning on the tree. Then he fell unconscious, still smiling.

* * *

***Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba***

Shikamaru felt something weird, followed by him seeing a butterfly fly past him. _"Chouji…"_

He knew that Chouji had made it somehow, but Chouji was injured.

"We need to go faster!" he said.

They moved even faster towards the two remaining members of the Sound Four.

"These kids are so persistant!" said Tayuya.

"Ahh, here you are…" someone said.

Tayuya and Sakon's eyes widened in fear…

"Kimimaro… and Kabuto… as you see we were on our way." said Sakon.

"Hmm, I see that two of your teammates aren't here… care to explain?" said Kabuto.

"Well, we have these stupid kids after us and they won't fuckin' leave us alone, so the fatass and Kidomaru stayed behind to deal with them."

"Unfortunately it seems that Kidomaru and Jirobo are incapable to dealing with a few kids." said Kimimaro. "Give us the Uchiha and go deal with the remaining kids…"

They remembered the incident when Kimimaro had single-handedly defeated all of them together, so they didn't want to risk angering him. They handed Sasuke over to Kimimaro. Kabuto and Kimimaro took off to Orochimaru's base, Tayuya and Sakon went to attack the kids.

"Damn it, I can smell Sasuke being carried away and two people heading our way…" said Kiba. "Looks like they had back-up…"

"Damn it…" said Shikamaru.

They saw the two remaining members coming towards them ready to attack them.

Shikamaru rushed towards Tayuya and Kiba went against Sakon…

They simultaneously said "I'll be your opponent."

Kiba managed to knock Sakon towards the river area, and Shikamaru engaged Tayuya by the trees.

"Naruto, GO!" he shouted.

He managed to hold Tayuya with his Kagemane long enough for Naruto to get away.

Naruto had managed to get away, but he sensed something foul in the air near Shikamaru.

"God damn it, this went to hell…" he was pissed off, all of his team members were fighting missing-nins on their own and he really hoped they'd make it.

He sped up as fast as he could to reach the ones who had Sasuke.

"_**Kurama!?" **_he really hoped Kurama would answer him.

"**Yes, kit?" **Naruto sighed in relief, Kurama replied.

"_**Could you give me one-tails worth of Chakra?" **_he asked Kurama.

"**Sure kit…" **he replied. **"I hope you're not taking my power for granted…"**

"_**Don't worry Kurama, I would never do something like that, you're my friend." **_Kurama smiled, but Naruto couldn't see him. _**"I'm sorry we don't talk more often, it's just I've been under pressure a lot recently."**_

"**It's okay, kit" **he began giving Naruto chakra. **"There you go!"**

"**Thanks a bunch, Kurama!" **Naruto now had heighted senses as well due to the Fox's chakra. He could smell Sasuke and the rest close to him so he hurried up.

Thanks to Kurama's chakra he could also sense emotions. He could sense both of the persons evil intentions.

* * *

***Neji vs Kidomaru***

Neji had been hit by Kidomaru's string, it had pierced him. He had managed to wound several of Kidomaru's organs.

Neji thought back on his fight with Naruto, how Naruto had the determination to never give up. He had changed Neji that day, he changed Neji so that Neji no longer just believed in destiny. He knew that he could forge his own path.

"_I cannot lose!" _he thought as he cut the string with his Gentle Fist.

Kidomaru moved towards Neji. He knew he had dragged out the battle for too long. Neji spotted Kidomaru and jumped towards him. He started attacking Kidomaru. Neji attacked all of his Tenketsu and closed them. Kidomaru couldn't feel his chakra anymore. Kidomaru was slowly dying.

Neji started walking away, but he slowed down and fell unconscious. But he fell unconscious with a smile on his face. _"You dragged me out of the darkness, Naruto." _was his last thought.

* * *

**Aand hooray for another short chapter. I had to force myself to write this one. I'm seriously lazy nowadays..**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Back-up arrives!

**Hey guys!**

**Serialkiller: **

Yeah, still disappointed at how short it was. But at least this one was longer.

**Guest:**

It's always been hard for me to type a lot, whether it's school essays or other stuff. I don't know why… but maybe someday I will edit all chapter and try to make them longer. Thanks for the review!

**Splitheart1120:**

I'm still kinda mad at what Kishi pulled a few months ago. And honestly I really like Neji, he had so much potential. Yet they barely put him in Shippuuden, I swear no one in the Konoha 11 (Sasuke defected, not counting Sai) except Naruto and Sakura had their moment in the spotlight. Shikamaru had the spotlight as well… but no one else… God damn it Kishi… (P.S. I take it you're referring t what happened in the Manga in December/January?)

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Naruto's speed increased thanks to Kurama's chakra, but now he had to hurry up and reach Sasuke before it was too late. He knew that the two he was chasing was close now.

"Oh… so they managed to let one of the brats get past them..?" said Kabuto, but when he saw that it was Naruto his eyes widened. _"Not this kid…"_

Kabuto and Kimimaro stopped moving, jumped down to a field of grass. Naruto soon reached them.

"Kabuto!" shouted Naruto. "Should have known it was you, last time you injured me pretty badly…"

"You managed to injure me as well with that technique of yours, Naruto-kun." he replied and then he noticed the chakra around Naruto. "Oh and what's with the chakra around you?"

"You know damn well what it is from your master, speaking of whom…" said Naruto. "Where is he? I still want to kill him."

"Oh so you can control the Kyubi's chakra…?" Kabuto said, smirking. "No wonder you managed to damage Orochimaru-sama when you fought him in the Forest of Death. They weren't major injuries, but injuries nonetheless. I can see why he wanted to use you to get rid of Akatsuki."

Kabuto then turned to Kimimaro.

"I'll take Sasuke-kun to Orochimaru-sama." he said. "You kill this kid."

"Okay." said Kimimaro and handed over Sasuke to Kabuto.

"I will have to kill you here, kid." Kimimaro said.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, not "kid"." Naruto replied. "And what's your name?"

"Kaguya Kimimaro, last member of the Kaguya clan."

"Oh? Kaguya clan, do you have a Kekkei Genkai?" asked Naruto.

"Yes I do, but enough talking, I want to kill you fast and get back to Orochimaru-sama."

"Then by all means, come at me." said Naruto.

Naruto made 50 Kage Bunshin, sent them all towards Kimimaro. They all engaged him in battle.

But the next thing was unexpected. Kimimaro actually pulled out a bone from his body. He went on and stabbed all the Kage Bunshin's, one after one.

"Our Kekkei Genkai is called "Shikotsumyaku"." said Kimimaro. "It gives me the ability to manipulate the bones in my body as strengthening our bones."

"That's a pretty gross ability, but it seems effective." Naruto tried to think of how to fight this guy. "It's a shame you're working for that fucking snake, you'd make a valuable ally for Konoha. Anyways, let's continue."

"_I can't risk attacking him head-on because he'll injure me, but he is able to defeat all my Kage Bunshin's with ease. My best bet is to make Kage Bunshin's that have a lot of Chakra thus making them be able to take more hits before being dispersed."_

Naruto created three Kage Bunshin's, they all the same amount of Chakra as a low-mid Jounin would have. They engaged Kimimaro in battle. These clones were much more effective because they were stabbed but were still able to fight.

Kimimaro was fighting the clones, he was interested in how these clones were different from the others. He had stabbed them at least five times, but they still got up.

"Is this another clone technique of yours?" he shouted over to Naruto.

"Nope! Just same clones, with more Chakra." Naruto replied.

While he was talking with Naruto, one of the clones had managed to make the Rasengan.

The clones rushed towards Kimimaro and managed to hit him with the technique.

"**Rasengan!"**

Kimimaro was sent backwards, that technique hurt like hell. This kid was no pushover, he'd have to activate his curse seal.

Suddenly weird black lines appeared on Kimimaro's skin, they covered his entire body.

He then attacked the clones again, managing to destroy all of them in one hit.

"These marks… what the hell are they!?" asked Naruto.

"It's Orochimaru-sama's ultimate gift to us, it grants us strength. We become much stronger." Kimimaro replied.

"_Oh shit, if this guy gets stronger then this this is bad." _Naruto needed to finish this as fast as possible so he could reach Kabuto and retrieve Sasuke.

Kimimaro rushed towards Naruto, ready to engage him in a fight.

"**Konoha Dai Senpuu!" **

Someone with a bowlcut and a green spandex suit arrived. He had managed to kick Kimimaro and sent Kimimaro backwards.

"Lee!" Naruto shouted. "Looking well I see, I take it the surgery was a success?"

"It was indeed a success, Naruto-kun!" He had the nice guy pose, his tooth shining and giving thumbs up. "You go and retrieve Sasuke-kun! I will deal with this guy."

"No, Lee!" Naruto protested. "This guy is too strong, we'll take him out together."

"Don't have so little faith in me!" Lee replied. "I am Gai-sensei's youthful student, a genius of hard work. I will defeat this man and if I do not manage to defeat him then I will run 100 laps around Konoha."

"_Even in situations like these, he does stuff like this…" _Naruto sighed.

"Who is this kid…?" asked Kimimaro.

"I am Rock Lee of Konoha, and who may you be?" Lee asked politely.

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro, your death." he replied.

Lee released his weights, gained incredible speed. He rushed towards Kimimaro and engaged him in battle. He was very fast and was keeping up with Kimimaro. The only disadvantage was that Kimimaro was able to use Ninjutsu while he wasn't, so Kimimaro used his bones against Lee meaning Lee had to dodge rather than attacking.

"**Kaimon, kai!"**

Naruto recognized this from the Chuunin Exams, he had incredible speed. Naruto had never seen such speed.

"Naruto-kun! GO!" Lee shouted.

Naruto didn't have time to waste so he left.

Kimimaro tried to stop Naruto from leaving but Lee rushed towards him and kicked him into the air. Suddenly he was caught by Lee, he was stuck because of Lee's bandages. But luckily he had his bones, so he cut himself free and was going to stab Lee. Lee managed to dodge the hit just in time and they both landed on their feet.

"You managed to escape my Omote Renge, you are truly an amazing opponent." said Lee.

Lee rushed towards Kimimaro again attacking him but Kimimaro managed to cut Lee's arm. Lee leaped backwards and Kimimaro did the same.

"_This guy is really strong…" _Lee had to use more Gates.

"**Kyumon, kai!"**

"**Seimon, kai!" **

Lee's skin suddenly turned red and he was surrounded by chakra.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Kimimaro.

Lee attacked Kimimaro, Kimimaro was barely able to see Lee. Lee kicked him into the air once again, but this kick had much more power and speed. It knocked the air out of Kimimaro. Lee continued to assault Kimimaro in the air. Kimimaro was barely able to do anything against it, the beating he was taking from Lee was too intense for him to be able to use any Jutsu.

Lee finished his assault with all of his power loaded into one powerful hit, Kimimaro was knocked downwards by Lee making a giant crater.

Lee powered down, but he was exhausted by the use of the Gates. He knew he was unable to continue the fight. He had hoped that he had defeated Kimimaro now because he wasn't able to do anything anymore. Lee fell down, unable to move his legs. This was another penalty of using the Gates. He knew he shouldn't have used the Gates so fast after his surgery but he had no choice and if he didn't he would most likely have been defeated.

Suddenly Kimimaro stood up and and the marks covered his entire face. His skin turned brown and bones grew on his back, very thick bones. He moved forwards towards Lee. He had a bone ready, he was about to move for the kill.

Just as he was going to stab Lee, sand appeared and shielded Lee from the bone.

***Kiba vs Sakon and Ukon***

Kiba was hiding from Sakon and Ukon, he had stabbed himself after Sakon had merged with him. It wasn't a critical wound, but it would be one if he didn't hurry up. Worst of all, Akamaru was injured as well, he was unconscious.

"So here you are…" a voice said.

"_God damn it…" _thought Kiba, he looked at Akamaru. _"Looks like this is it, buddy… at least we managed to stall him long enough, as well as wound him…" _

Kiba closed his eyes and smiled, ready for the worst.

Sakon moved for the kill, just as he was going to stab Kiba a puppet appeared in front of him and saved Kiba.

***Shikamaru vs Tayuya***

Shikamaru was out of Chakra now, he was exhausted. Tayuya's curse seal level 2 was too much, he had nearly managed to kill her with his Shadow-Neck Binding technique.

"_I can't beat her…" _thought Shikamaru. _"Guess this is the end for me…"_

Tayuya was going to move in for the kill now and get rid of this kid. This kid has forced her to nearly use all of her techniques against her.

Just as she was going to kill Shikamaru when a huge wave of wind hit her and knocked her backwards.

***10 minutes later, Gaara and Lee vs Kimimaro***

Gaara and Lee were on a platform of sand. Below them there were hundreds of huge spikes made out of bones. It had been a tough battle but Gaara had managed to defeat him.

Suddenly, Kimimaro emerged from the bones.

"I WILL NOT DIE!" he shouted.

His hand was changed into a huge drill. He was about to kill Gaara because after the battle Gaara had no means of defending himself.

But he just died before getting to stab Gaara. His illness had just ended his life.

***Kiba and Kankuro vs Sakon and Ukon***

Kankuro managed to trap Sakon AND Ukon inside his puppet, Black Ant.

"**Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu!***

Kankuro's puppet, Crow, split into eight pieces. Each of them had a sharp blade.

They all went into Black Ant's torso, impaling Sakon and Ukon and thus killing her.

***Shikamaru and Temari vs Tayuya***

"**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!"**

Temari summoned a one-eyed weasel whose name was Kamatiri.

Kamatiri then sliced a huge part of the forest, including where Tayuya was.

Tayuya succumbed to the injuries she had just received.

***Meanwhiles with Naruto***

Naruto had just managed to catch up with Kabuto, they were at the Valley of End.

There was two giant statues, one of Madara and one of Hashirama, facing eachother. Inbetween them there was a waterfall.

Naruto did not know the name of this place was, but Kabuto did.

"_Looks like I'll have to deal with the kid now… he won't stop following me." _Kabuto hthought.

"Alright kid… I guess there's no choice." he said. "Guess I'll have to kill you."

"You think _you _can kill me?" said Naruto. "Allow me to remind you what happened the last time we fought…"

Kabuto put down Sasuke's unconscious body and got ready for their fight.

They started fighting.

Naruto had one tails worth of Chakra, he was faster and stronger than Kabuto as he was now. But Kabuto was more intelligent, they both knew it. Kabuto knew he had to use his intelligence to win this battle.

It still hurt where Naruto had hit him with his Rasengan a few days ago, he hated to admit it. If this kid was allowed to train for a few more years he would definitely deal with Akatsuki for them once and for all. But seen as the members of Akatsuki were much stronger than himself and Orochimaru, they would have no means of protecting themselves. They were in a bad situation all-in-all.

***Flashback, 2 days ago***

Orochimaru and Kabuto were in Orochimaru's main base. Kabuto was tending to Orochimaru's wounds from his battle with Jiraiya and Tsunade. He cursed Naruto and Jiraiya for interfering with his plans. His arms were useless now so he could not use jutsu. This was a very bad week for them. The Naruto brat would also become stronger no doubt if he was allowed to live.

"Kabuto, remember when I said that we would allow Naruto-kun to deal with Akatsuki?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes I do, and I honestly believe it now… after being hit by that Rasengan of his…" said Kabuto.

"Speaking of which… how does he know the Fourth's technique..?" Orochimaru thought out loud. "Unless… ahh yes. Sarutobi, you sneaky bastard, I should have known."

Of course the kid was Minato's boy, he hadn't defected from Konoha until after Minato's death. He had known that Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato were married, but it was a secret. Of course the brat would be their son. He knew Minato would never seal the Kyubi in someone elses body. _"So that explains a lot…"_

"We need to dispose of him as soon as possible…"

"But Orochimaru-sama we can-" Kabuto was interrupted by Orochimaru.

"No, Kabuto, he is too dangerous. If we let him stay alive he will also come after us, I could see how he looked at me when we were fighting them. It was a look of pure hatred, no one hates me like that unless I have done something against them, something bad. Sure I'm hated, but not even Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at me like that. I guess it's because I killed the Sandaime, they must have been close. So he cannot be allowed to stay alive. It's too dangerous for us."

"Okay, Orochimaru-sama." said Kabuto. "Should I infiltrate Konoha and dispose of him?"

"No, I bet after he saw you he alerted the village of your true identity." Orochimaru pondered on how they could be rid of the child.

"Ah of course… Sasuke-kun…" he continued. "If I take over his body as soon as possible, I will have the Sharingan. And with the Sharingan I will be able to obliterate the boy as well as that accursed village that has interfered with my plans so much."

***The present***

"If I dispose of him for Orochimaru-sama right now, it will be better." he said, even though he didn't know he said it out loud.

"I see, so Orochimaru wants me dead now, does he?" Naruto had heared him, thanks to the Kyubi Chakra, he had heighted senses.

Kabuto realized that he had said it out loud, but instead smirked. "Yes Naruto-kun, he wants you dead because you are far too dangerous to be allowed to live."

"Don't worry, I'll kill that snake bastard soon as well." Naruto said with a smirk. "But first I will deal with you."

Unknown to Naruto and Kabuto, Sasuke had just woken up. He didn't know where he was until he had a good look around him.

"_How did I end up in the Valley of End…" _he then remembered his fight against the Sound Four, how they had managed to knock him out. _"Oh yeah… but judging by the fact that they aren't here and Naruto is here, I guess they're dead or captured. Wait, isn't that Kabuto from the exams? Hmm, why is he fighting Naruto? Unless he was with Orochimaru all along! I should have know. And what's with the red chakra around Naruto? It appears to make him faster and stronger, he looks like a fox."_

Sasuke did not want to alert Kabuto that he was awake now, so he kept a low profile. He stayed hidden and waited for an opportunity to attack Kabuto. He turned on his Sharingan and smirked as he remembered that he had finally unlocked the full potential of the regular Sharingan. He knew about the Mangekyou Sharingan from Itachi, but he did not want to unlock those eyes, because he knew the cost…

Kabuto hadn't thought of any idea to defeat Naruto yet, he just kept dodging the attack, but Naruto had managed to land hits on him. Naruto put a lot of power into one punch, rushed towards Kabuto. He aimed for Kabuto's head because Kabuto was shielding his body. Kabuto noticed and raised his hand. Suddenly Naruto used his other hand to form a Rasengan, he aimed for Kabuto's body. It connected with his body.

"**Rasengan!"**

Sasuke was amazed when he saw that technique. _"When did he learn such a technique!?"_

Kabuto was knocked back. But then he stood up, smirking.

"Remember that last Rasengan you hit me with in Tanzaku Town?" Naruto stared at him with gritted teeth. "Afterwards, I researched how to make my healing much better. I have nearly developed a technique that is on par with Tsunade of the Sannin's. Your Rasengan's won't work on me.!"

"**CHIDORI!"**

Sasuke's hand had pierced right through Kabuto's chest and his heart. "Thought you could use some help." Sasuke said as he was smirking. He pulled his arm out of Kabuto's body.

"I could have defeated him on my own you know, teme?" said Naruto, but he was grinning.

"Sure you could, dobe…" Sasuke said, with a grin as well.

"Da..mn… yo..u….." Kabuto died not being able to heal the damage he had taken from Sasuke's Chidori.

"So… anything interesting happened while I was knocked out?" asked Sasuke.

And Naruto launched into the entire story before they made their way back to Konoha.

On the way they had met up with Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Tayuya, Kiba and Kankuro. They also met up with Kakashi, who seemed genuinely surprised after seeing them. He told them that Neji and Chouji were safe in the hospital. He gave them an eye-smile and they were all on their way to Konoha.

**This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I don't know why, but it was really easy. I still stink at writing fight scenes, but I think I wrote them somewhat good.**

**Next chapter will wrap up the arc, and the chapter afterwards will be 2,5 years later. **

**And time for somewhat of a rant…**

**I'm pissed at Kishimoto for not giving Lee any spotlight at all, for gods sake he was able to open five of those Gates when he was 12. I'd imagine if he kept up his hard work he'd be fucking fast and strong. They barely showed his skills in Shippuuden. I'm really sure he's able to open at least 6 of the gates currently in Shippuuden. While I'm aware that Taijutsu only isn't that good, I'd like to think that his Taijutsu skill before Shippuuden was at least above Chuunin level… for that reason I will have Lee appear in my story a lot. As well as Neji.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**I intended for this to be the last chapter before the timeskip, but it won't be. Instead I'll release a super short chapter to end things after this one. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy with school. I had 2 tests, a presentation and an essay to finish.**

**I have something special in store for Naruto right now, in this chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy that scene.**

**Serialkiller:**

Yeah… I fucking despise Kabuto. He was, as you said, a cockroach. Much more powerful people died too easily in Canon compared to him. Kishi just let him off too easily…

**Dbtiger63:**

I honestly think Sasuke could have accomplished a lot in Konoha as well. Just look at Sasuke in Shippuuden, the only thing he does is spam his Mangekyou. Itachi had is Mangekyou for over 5 years, yet he never went blind. Sasuke nearly went blind just weeks after he got the damn eyes…

**Senjuuchiha:**

Thanks, "brother". :P

**Jhonie:**

Honestly the truth is that it is indeed half-assed. I didn't plan out anything, I just started writing. And I am rushing the story, but that's not because I want to rush it, though it may seem that way. It's rushed because I'm not good at typing stories, especially in English. I'm not good at expressing feelings and whatnot, so I made this fanfic as a learning experience. As they say, people learn from their mistakes. And many people will probably consider this entire fanfic a mistake, but will I stop writing? No, because I am confident in my abilities and I know that if I keep it up, I will improve.

I'm no good at coming up with OC's or original arcs so I decided to follow the canon story-line. After reading several fanfictions, I decided that I do not like OC's unless they are planned out very well. I can't come up with any OC's, and believe me when I say that I actually try.

At the exams, I'll admit that I was lazy. I could have had them talk while the fights were going on, but no, I decided to skip them altogether which isn't good. I've always been lazy and that has been an aspect that I have never been able to change, even though I try. I force myself to do stuff, even though I really don't want to.

I honestly planned to have Naruto promoted too Chuunin at some point, but I forgot about it before the Sasuke arc. So I decided that he will get promoted AFTER the arc.

Naruto isn't like the Naruto from canon, I know that. I know that people like that loud-mouthed happy-go-lucky guy. But I did not want that. He had to realize at some point that he would have to take things more seriously if he wanted to become Hokage. Right now in the Anime and Manga, Naruto wants to seize peace. But did he want to seize peace before? And he shouldered everything alone, and I did not like that either. Honestly, what makes Naruto into Naruto is the fact that he never gives up. It's his determination that I admire the most above all his other interesting aspects. That's the aspect of Naruto that I would never change, no matter what. I am also disturbed over the fact that even after Orochimaru killed the Third, who was a grandfather figure to Naruto, he was only mourning the Third at the funeral. When Naruto was a child, there were only a handful of people who actually cared for Naruto, he was one of them. Let's say you were Naruto and your grandfather figure had been killed, one of the closest people to you, would you just mourn him for a day and move on with your life or would you want to make the bastard who killed him pay.

I know people who despise Sasuke both in real-life and online. I've learned that in the start, you couldn't blame him for what he did. But after a while he just became ridiculous. He would kill thousands of people based on three or four people's actions? I didn't want Sasuke to go down like that in my story, because behind all the hatred and the vengeance this and vengeance that, he's actually a likeable character. As for Sakura, can you honestly tell me something useful she did before asking Tsunade to take her on as an apprentice? It's been years since I last saw the show, but I honestly do not remember her as anything but someone who was a fangirl and was in the way. It was great that Kishi actually broke her out of her fangirlish thoughts and made her a likeable character. I may have bashed her a bit too much though, making it hard to redeem her in the eyes of the readers. But I will still try to make her someone you can like.

The only reason I find it hard to type details is because English isn't my first language, I come from Sweden. And here in Sweden there are either those who are better than the others in English, or those who are hopeless. I know that from experience. I have written several stories in Swedish, and I think they're actually good. This fanfic is also a way of improving my English, because I actually like the language. I truly thank you for the advice about emotions and thoughts, I will keep that in mind. I try to express feelings, but I find it hard except when I put in words such as "glad", "pissed and etc… but I will still try for the sake of the readers.

The real reason I want people to read my story is the review it, help me improve. This is just a huge project that will hopefully make me improve in the future. The whole Naruto being OP thing has been used over 100 times, but that's the only thing I could come up with. People seem to like Naruto being a strong person, heck I like it myself. That's why I only started enjoying the series when he fought Pain. I'm not going to rank myself with the famous authors who wrote fics like Team 8 or Chunin Exam Day. Those people have real experience, I don't have any experience of writing stories outside of this. I'm not trying to be a writer, nor have I taken any courses on how to write. I have no ideas on how to come up with something that will make this story unique, but I will give it some serious thought as of now.

I don't know why I decided to try and release a chapter every day… that may be one of the reasons why it's so rushed. I mean I don't owe the people on the Internet anything, but I still force myself to write a chapter every day FOR the people who actually like this fic.

I've already said it, but I'll say it again: My goal is NOT to excel, my goal is to LEARN. If people hate my fic, then so be it. But I will still try, even if I am the most hated person in this website. Thanks for wishing me good luck, but I'm sure that seen as I'm not looking to be one of the stories that have thousands of reviews and thousands of favorite's and follow's, I don't need it. All I need is some people who read the fic, give me constructive criticism and help me improve. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it.

**Splitheart1120:**

Yeah… I can't bring myself to kill anyone of them. The Sasuke retrieval arc was a great arc in canon, but the only issue is that even after them taking out a huge foe each, none of them get ANY spotlight. Shikamaru got Hidan, Chouji only got super strong in the war. Neji was a prodigy, surely a prodigy would make it far? But no, he totally neglected Neji.

**Sageof6way:**

Believe me when I say that I did not intend for it to go fast. Thanks for the review!

**Mariuspve:**

Sasuke had lots of potential in Konoha. I don't want to have Naruto overuse the mode because it'll just kill the story. Using the same technique every time to defeat enemy with ease… instead he'll try to rely on himself as well. He'll learn the rasenshuriken during the timeskp.

**TRAFALGARLAWSGURL22:**

Well here you go!

**Newbiegod35:**

Yeah… I'm going to try to add more details to the previous chapters next week.

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

It had been a day since they returned after they had retrieved Sasuke from Sound Four. Naruto had collapsed due to excessive use of Kurama's chakra, Kiba and Akamaru were also in the hospital due to his wound. Neji and Chouji were still being treated, they were still in a critical condition. Shikamaru had only broken a finger, Sasuke was fine and the three Sand genin were still in Konoha. It had been a successful mission, but too many of them were injured.

Shikamaru was sitting near the room where Chouji was currently being treated. He blamed himself for their injuries, he thought he was a bad leader. Shikamaru's father, Nara Shikaku, was leaning against a wall next to Shikamaru.

"_This is all my fault… what kind of leader am I if I can't protect my team members…" _Shikamaru thought. _"We did complete the mission, but… but… they're all hurt. I only broke a finger. I will be a better teammate and a leader from now on, I will protect my friends!"_

"Dad…?" said Shikamaru.

"Yes?" Shikaku replied.

"Train me, I want to be stronger for the sake of my teammates." Shikaku smiled at his son's newfound determination, knowing that Shikamaru would go far with this attitude. "After I sleep, that is…"

Shikaku sighed, even with the newfound determination, Shikamaru was still lazy…

Tsunade walked out of the room that Chouji was in, she had just finished the treatment. She had to give it to the Nara's, it really helped. She went forward and sat in the bench in front of Shikamaru and Shikaku. Shikamaru sighed in relief when he saw her facial expression, it was a smile. It means Chouji did not die.

"I've gotta hand it to you Shikaku, that book about medicine basically saved his life." she saw Shikamaru's grin. "That's right kid, he'll make a full recovery and will be able to resume his ninja work in a few days."

And just as she was done saying that, Shizune came running towards them. She was smiling.

"Neji is stable now, he'll make a full recovery!" she said.

"Thank god, they are alright…" tears came streaming down Shikamaru's face. "I swear I will be a better leader from now on."

***Kiba and Akamaru***

Kiba was lying in a hospital bed, and next to him was Akamaru in a bed of his own. Kiba's sister Hana was tending to Akamaru's wounds right now.

Kiba was disappointed in himself. He had not managed to protect Akamaru, he had vowed to always protect Akamaru when he was younger. But he was too weak to do so, Akamaru was injured… Hana had told him that it wasn't a critical injury, but he was still disappointed. He needed to train and become stronger, he needed to protect Akamaru as well as his teammates. He would no longer slack off or be so self-confident in himself until he actually had the ability to protect those who were close to him. Once he got out of the hospital, he would train and he would become stronger.

***Naruto***

Naruto was still unconscious.

Some people had visited him and left some gifts. Kakashi had come to check on him, Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata had visited him as well. Hinata actually fell asleep in his hospital room the previous night, awoke the next morning, only to see that Naruto was still unconscious.

Sasuke had come to thank him, seen as he had not done so earlier. At first he just wanted to thank Naruto, wouldn't matter of he was unconscious or awake. But he decided to wait for Naruto to wake up, because Naruto had actually saved his life. He also thanked Shikamaru, Kiba and the Suna Genins. Each and every one of them risked their lives for him. The fact that mere Genin were able to defeat elite ninja's who were working for Orochimaru had proven to Sasuke that friendship and bonds excel hatred.

He was helpless during all of this, being unconscious, so he could not help. He needed to train so next time he's in a situation like this, he would be of use. He did kill Kabuto though, Orochimaru's most faithful servant.

Apparently Tsunade was going to hold a ceremony for these brave genin (including Sasuke), because of what they had accomplished, and there would be a surprise for them there that they didn't know.

Sasuke was sitting on a chair next to Naruto's bed. He would not leave until Naruto woke up, which would be seen, if the doctors were right.

***Sakura***

Sakura was upset and crying, she did not know what to do… she apparently had a LOT of things to contemplate.

***Flashback a few hours ago***

Sakura had heard that Sasuke was back in the village and tried to find him. She looked everywhere for him. She had finally managed to find Sasuke, he was walking towards the hospital.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, a lot of villagers gave her an annoyed look because she was loud.

Sakura realized that she may have shouted his name a bit too loud. She ran towards Sasuke.

"How are you!?" She asked brightly.

Sasuke considered ignoring her, but decided to answer. "I'm good."

"So why are you going to the hospital?" Sasuke had not even been back for a full day, yet he was being bothered by villagers everywhere with "Uchiha-sama" this and "Uchiha-sama" that. It was starting to get annoying.

"I'm going to visit Naruto." Sakura's face went from a smile to an angry expression.

"Why would you go visit that idiot?" She asked angrily.

"Because he saved my life…" Sasuke replied, she looked at Sakura. "Why do you hate Naruto so much?"

"Because, my mother called him a demon and told me to avoid him at any costs." she said. "He was loud-mouthed in the academy and annoying, constantly asking me out. He was just an annoying orphan that didn't have any friends…"

"No! You know who's annoying!? You are," Sasuke angrily said, he knew the villagers hated Naruto, but he did not know why. "All his life he has been alone, he had no friends, no parents! I can relate to that because thanks to my stuck-up father, I was not allowed to hang out with people from other clans, seen as we were apparently "elites"! I know how it feels not to have friends, I know how it feels to not have any parents there for you! I decided that avenging my clan was more important that friends. Naruto on the other hand has been trying to become friends with people all his life! The reason he was loud-mouthed was because he wanted people to notice him! Sure he was a failure in the academy, but I saw what was going on there, I saw how they were sabotaging Naruto's progress! It's not exactly a secret that these villagers hate him! All he wanted in his life was to be noticed! And you dare to call him an idiot? As far as I'm concerned, you're a bigger idiot than him! You have no knowledge outside of the academy, in all our missions you have done nothing but to complain at everything Naruto does! Even if he does nothing wrong, you complain! And your mother called him a demon? You can tell her to got rot in hell, tell her that I said that!"

Sasuke was panting after getting all of that out. He knew the villagers around him had heard him, but let them hear him. Maybe they would actually open their eyes and realize that Naruto was an actual human being. This was completely out of character for Sasuke though, in all his life he had never defended anyone. He was mad at himself for not saying anything in the academy, for not being a more supportive team member.

Sasuke then stormed off, towards the hospital. Sakura broke into tears after having the truth slammed on her. She knew all of it was true, she had always known it inside. But she had decided to be mean to Naruto. He was the dead-last in the academy, her mother called him a demon. She knew that Naruto was a regular human being, but did that stop her from being a complete and total arse against him? No it did not. She ran away to find somewhere to hide and cry…

Unknown to them, Jiraiya had heard every word of that. He was genuinely surprised. His face then broke into a big grin, he was glad that his godson had friends like this.

***The present***

She couldn't believe that Sasuke shouted at her like that, but it was all true… she had done virtually nothing for the last few months since they became Genin. Sure she was a good Academy Student, but right now she's hopeless as a ninja. Even though Naruto was the dead-last, he had done much more than her. She graduated as the top Kunoichi, she had a lot of knowledge. But how would that help her in a mission?

She was a disappointment to all Kunoichi. She was a disappointment to her team.

She needed to know why her mother called Naruto a demon so she decided to go and find her. Her mother would probably be at home right now.

It took her a few mintues to get home. She saw that her mother was in the kitchen.

"Mom?" she said.

"Yes, dear?" Haruno Mebuki replied. She was a kind and caring woman, but she had a more serious side, she would scowl whenever Sakura mentioned Naruto or would get mad when they did something wrong.

"Why do you call Naruto a demon?"

Mebuki stared at her daughter. "What did you just ask me?"

"I said, why do you call Naruto a demon?" Sakura replied.

Mebuki knew this was an S-rank secret, if she revealed it, she would be executed so she had to lie. "The boy isn't good company, he's a bad kid."

"But why is he a bad kid? Is it because of his pranks?"

She cursed her daughters constant questioning. "Yes, he's a bad influence."

"Surely that doesn't make him a demon, though?" Mebuki inwardly cursed.

"Now you listen to me, I can't tell you about it." Mebuki needed to tell her daughter to stay away from Naruto without telling her the S-rank secret. "But just stay away from him."

"That doesn't help at all!" Sakura shouted. "Tell me why!"

"_He _is the thing reborn!" Mebuki held her mouth after she realized what she said.

Sakura was confused, "the thing"? What was the thing…?

Now that she had taken care of that, she had something else to deal with. She needed to be able to help, and knew who to seek out in order to gain that strength.

***Naruto***

Naruto woke up, noticing that he's in a hospital room. _"So I passed out…"_

"**You used my chakra for too long, your body isn't used to it…" **Kurama had noticed that he was awake, and decided to tell him why he passed out.

"_**Oh so that's what happened, but still, thanks a lot for your help!" **_

Next to him was Sasuke, who was staring outside. He hoped that he had managed to talk some sense into Sakura…

"Sasuke…?" Naruto weakly said, he was still very exhausted.

"Oh, you're up…" Sasuke said, smirking. "Good to see you up, dobe."

"Good to see you here in the village, teme." Naruto replied, grinning.

"Okay Naruto," Sasuke's face turned serious. "Listen… I want to thank you for coming and saving my life, I can't put it into words how much I appreciate it…"

"You should probably thank the others as well."

"I did go and thank Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara's team, for some reason Shikamaru and Kiba's eyes went wide when I thanked them…"

"_Well of course, it's not every day you see Sasuke thanking someone…" _Naruto thought.

"By the way, they're holding a ceremony in a few days to thank all of us, yes I said us… meaning me as well, I don't know why, but they wanted me up there with you." Sasuke was clearly not happy about being the council did something like this, even though he had done virtually nothing. "I don't deserve it though, you guys did all the work."

"Nah… don't say that, you killed Kabuto," said Naruto. "I get the feeling that Kabuto would be a massive pain in our asses, I don't know why but he just had that vibe."

Naruto had only been awake for a few minutes, but he was already bored. "So when can I get out of here…"

"Uh, I think you will have to stay here another day or so." Sasuke replied.

"So, I noticed you didn't mention Neji and Chouji. How are they? Are they fine?" Naruto was looking worried.

"Don't worry, they'll make a full recovery in a few days." That calmed Naruto down.

"Alright Naruto, I'm going to get something to eat now. Do you want anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure! Get me some Miso Ramen from Ichiraku's I despise hospital food." Naruto said, grinning.

"Okay… see you later." Sasuke then left.

Naruto was bored now, he had nothing to do. All he could do was sit down and wait.

"That kid is a good guy." said Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was outside of his window, standing on a massive toad.

"Yeah, I know he is…"

"No gaki, he's a really good guy." Jiraiya said with a smile. "Should have seen how he defended you earlier. All my life I have never seen an Uchiha say that much in a minute. That pink-haired teammate of yours was insulting you behind your back and he just snapped at her. He seems to understand what you've gone through better than anyone."

"Oh… is that so?" Naruto was smiling.

"Oh and, you're coming with me in a few days. We're going on a training trip for a few years." Jiraiya just remembered why he had come to visit Naruto.

"What? Why?"

"The Akatsuki are planning to collect all the tailed beasts, meaning they will come after you as well." said Jiraiya. "So I will train you in fuuinjutsu and other things for the next 3 years, we will leave Konoha after that ceremony. Apparently Tsunade has a surprise for all of you."

"So… these Akatsuki guys… are they really that dangerous?" said Naruto.

"Remember Itachi and Kisame?" Naruto nodded. "Well, if my information is correct, there are 6 more guys like them. And the leader is said to be a god, imagine how strong someone who is called a god is."

"I see, well if that is the case, then sure I'll come with you and train!" Naruto replied with a grin, then he realized something else that Jiraiya had said. "Wait, what kind of a surprise is it!?"

"I don't know gaki, I was just on my way to ask her, but I sure as hell won't tell you."

"You better tell me, Ero-sennin!" But Jiraiya had left.

"Ah well, back to boredom…" he muttered.

"**Hey kit…? Could you come here for a second?**" Kurama asked him.

"_**Sure Kurama, just let me meditate." **_Naruto meditated and found himself in the white room that Kurama was always in. It used to be a sewer, but once he tore off the seal it became a white room.

"So, what's up Kurama?" he asked his friend.

"**HAHAHA NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **Kurama roared.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he was shaking. Surely this could not be happening right now? He got ready to defend himself. But only saw Kurama roaring with laughter.

Kurama eventually finished laughing. **"Ahh… that was a good one." **He was actually wiping tears he had gotten from laughing. **"Don't deny it, I got you…"**

"Not funny! Anyways, was that all?" Naruto asked.

"**No, I'm afraid this may be a bit too complex to explain so please bear with me." **

Naruto nodded and Kurama went on to explain.

"**Well do you remember when you ripped off my seal?" **he continued. **"Well, after it was ripped, I felt two familiar chakra's that I hadn't sensed in a few years. 12 years to be exact."**

"**They were gone after that, I thought I had imagined things. But after I while I sensed them again, do you remember when I said I had a surprise for you after the Chuunin Exams?"**

Naruto nodded again.

"**I had managed to locate the chakra and I was shocked to see who they belonged to. I managed to seal them, inside of you again, for a while until after the Chuunin Exams. The only issue was that it wasn't a lot of chakra which made things hard. But I am able to unseal them now. I'm pretty sure you're dying to meet these two persons, though I spent most of the last century hating their guts."**

"_He couldn't be referring to my…" _

"**I will unseal them right now and allow you to speak with them, they only have an hour at most before they're gone from this world forever."**

Kurama unsealed the separate Chakra's and two persons emerged.

Naruto's eyes were filled with tears.

"Hello Naruto…" a woman said with a soft voice… "I'm so, so proud of you, my boy?"

"Mom…?" he looked towards the red-haired woman and she nodded.

Naruto then looked the blonde man. "Dad…?" He nodded as well.

"I'm so proud to see that you're working together with the Kyubi, just as I had intended."

After that Naruto started crying, tears of happiness. He had finally met his parents.

**(A/N: Most people would end the chapter here, but I want to finish the arc on this chapter, so yeah :P)**

***Unknown loction***

"So, Nagato, when do you think we will have collected all the Bijuu?" A man with and orange mask asked. His mask had a hole for the right eye. His right eye was a Sharingan eye, it was a fully mature Sharingan.

"After we finish our missions and prepare everything, I'd say in about 2 to 3 years. That's when we will start collecting the Bijuu and it shouldn't be hard." The man named Nagato replied, he had Orange hair and something that piercings around his nose. He was wearing the same Akatsuki robe as everyone else.

"I see… well, that is all, we will speak again soon." The masked man said as he walked out of the room they were in. _"Soon… I will be able to commence project Tsuki no Me..." _He had an evil smile behind the mask, but no one could see it.

***Back inside of Naruto***

Naruto went towards his father. His father expected a hug, but he received a punch in his stomach.

"Ugh! Well… I think I deserve that…" he said.

"Why!? Why did you seal Kurama inside of me, have you any idea what I've gone through!? I've been hated in the village, never had any friends and I didn't know why until few months ago! My life has been crap!" Tears were still streaming down Naruto's face, "But now… I find out that my father is my hero, I don't feel mad at all…"

"Naruto…" the red-haired woman said as tears were streaming down her face as well.

"I'm so, so sorry, my son…" Minato was trying to comfort his son. "I thought the villagers would regard you as a hero and support you… it appears I was wrong, instead they chose to forsake my last request… wait a minute, who's Kurama?" Minato was confused.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto was wiping the tears of his face. "Kurama is the Kyubi's real name."

"I see!" He looked around and saw the Kyubi standing right there, just watching them, there was no cage or anything. "So I take it you're both working together?" Naruto nodded. "Great, I was hoping that this would happen!"

"By the way, we've seen most of your life inside of you!" The red-haired woman half-shouted. "That Hinata girl is definitely has a crush on you, dattebane!"

"Dattebane…?" Naruto muttered, though they heard him. "So I got my speech pattern from you!"

"Yeah… though I hoped you wouldn't." she replied. "Mine was horrible.*

"Actually Kushina, I found it cute." Minato said making Kushina blush.

"Anyways Naruto, there is something I need to tell you, it's about the Kyubi attack." Minato turned to Naruto. "Unless Kurama-san told you."

"**No I haven't told him yet, figured he had to be strong before he should know." **

"Yeah… that's great, but he need to know." Minato replied.

"**Yeah, I agree." **

While they were discussing the attack, Kushina walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto… I can't begin to tell you how proud of you I am…" she was looking sad.

"Mom, has anyone told you how pretty you are? And I like your red hair." said Naruto.

"Well that makes you the second person to compliment my hair." she said with a smile.

"Who was the first one? I take it that it was dad?"

"Yes he was the first person ever to compliment my hair." said Kushina.

"How did you two meet anyways?" asked Naruto.

"Well… I guess I could tell you the story of how we met," she said. "It all started a couple of years prior to your birth. Seen as I'm an Uzumaki, they chose me to be the new Jinchuriki of the Kyubi, the Jinchuriki before me was Uzumaki Mito-sama. She was the wife of the first Hokage and she was also my grand-mother. So I had to move to Konoha."

"So I am the great grandson of the first Hokage!? Cool!" said Naruto.

"Yes you are, anyways. I started at the Academy when I was young and…"

She continued and told Naruto the entire story about how they met.

After she was finished with the story Naruto was smiling, it was indeed an amazing story.

Minato walked towards them, looking serious.

"Listen Naruto, there is something that we have to tell you about the Kyubi attack," said Minato. "Kurama-san did not attack out of his own free-will, he was controlled by someone…"

"Controlled? How could someone control Kurama, he's seriously strong…" asked Naruto.

"It was Uchiha Madara."

**Cliffhangerrr no jusu!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

**This is the last chapter before the timeskip… hopefully.**

**Oh and I need help coming up with a new name as well as a new summary/description. "Second flash" sounds seriously cheesy. As for the summary/description, I really think that it can include more content and also sound better.**

**Tensa-Zangetsu102:**

I'm soo sorry, I couldn't come up with anything better than I did just now. If it makes you feel better though, Tsunade will make Sakura suffer. (off-screen that is) :P

**Serialkeller:**

I'm not going to write anything about the training trip except some flashbacks maybe. It's too tedious and I'm not sure anyone cares. Most people care about the outcome. Yeah it's full credits to you for the parent's angle with Sakura. :P

**JRZTimetravel:**

Are you sure? Didn't he call the masked guy Madara when fighting him, and "Madara" didn't deny it? I'm just assuming of course. If he didn't, well he did so in my fanfic then. :P

**Jhonie:**

Japp, en landskamrat. :D

Thanks, I feel it was an improvement as well. It was easier to write than everything else surprisingly.

Harsh is good though, as much as I like reviews that say "good story" I don't want reviews like that only. I'd like reviews where people point out my flaws. And I'm going to ignore the part about JoaL…..

First off, I LOVE ONE PIECE. Second, yes it's the narration I suck at mainly. Like this:

"You suck" said Naruto.

"You suck" Sasuke replied.

In my eyes that^ sounds really bland, but I am not sure what to do.

I wanted Naruto to be sent down a bad road (not evil) but at least to the point where he isn't the Naruto we know, only to be pulled out of said road and become the hero as well as the child of prophecy. It's like when Itachi told him that he didn't have to shoulder everything alone. I want someone to have a speech like that. I kind of forgot his attitude as well, I really need to rewatch the series. It's been too long.

I decided to redeem Sakura off-screen, might come back and add the scene or some flashback later because I'm sure people are interested in it. I just had no idea what to type. Her saying "I'm sorry" is not enough in my eyes.

I imagine Sasuke would be like Itachi if he wasn't so full of hatred. He's been put through too much crap in his life. The elders alone have put him through so much shit that it's unbelievable. I'm only annoyed at the fact that he wants to kill every single citizen of Konoha due to the errors of a few people.

Although I do a crap job at it, I find it easy to type emotions compared to fights.

Even though I'm lazy, I try to do my best. When it comes to tests, essays and such, I can actually work despite my laziness.

I'll give those books a look as well as the other stuff.

Thanks for the review!

**TRAFALGARLAWSGURL22:**

Thanks!

**Splitheart1120:**

Yeah in this fic she is. Not sure about canon, but she most likely isn't.

**PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle:**

Err, I can't tell if you're on any medicine because your reviews make my ego bigger. No, but really, thanks for the review!

**Musical dancing wolf:**

You mean the Mangekyou Sharingan? I have plans for Sasuke, he will get the Mangekyou Sharingan.

** :**

Don't worry, I'll continue it no matter what.

**Guest:**

Thanks!

**On with the story!**

"Uchiha Madara…?" Naruto was trying to remember the name. "I've heard the name somewhere, but I can't remember where…"

"Most likely in the academy, he fought against Senju Hashirama at the Valley of End, not that it was called Valley of End then." replied Minato.

"Oh yeah! Iruka told us about that fight and how the Shodaime defeated Madara!" he then remembered something else. "But wait! Wasn't the fight over a hundred years ago?"

"Do you know that Madara was controlling the Kyubi when he fought the Shodaime?" asked Minato.

Naruto shook his head, looked at Kurama and said, "He was controlling you!?"

"**Yes… those were some of the worst years of my life." **said Kurama.

"Anyways, a man managed to sneak into Konoha. He managed to find out that your mother was pregnant and was just about to give birth to you. Apparently he knew that your mother was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi as well. He attacked us while your mother was giving birth to you. He managed to break the seal that was holding the Kyubi inside your mother and he unleashed him on Konoha," said Minato. "He was controlling Kurama-san with his Sharingan. The only one strong enough to be able to control him was Uchiha Madara. That is how I managed to deduce that the man behind the mask was Uchiha Madara. I asked him if he was Uchiha Madara and he basically admitted it. I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to find a way to live."

"I still don't know much about Madara…" said Naruto. "Was he really strong?"

"He was on par with Hashirama-sama," answered Minato. "From what we have gathered from the battle, it was a huge battle, both can be considered God's of Shinobi."

"And that's who we're dealing with?"

"Yes…" replied Minato.

"Well… this is definitely not good news." said Naruto.

***Unknown location***

"So Kabuto, Kimimaro and the Sound Four are dead!?" saying that Orochimaru was angry would be a serious understatement. He was furious, no, he was beyond furious.

"Y-yes Or-Orochimaru-sama!" one of his henchmen replied.

Orochimaru walked towards said henchman and drove the Kusanagi sword through his head. The other henchmen were shaking and sweating in fear.

Another henchman arrived to the place. "Orochimaru-sama! I got the scroll you were looking for!"

"Finally some good news… but this is quite the setback… Kabuto and the Sound Four, dead... Kimimaro was already a goner so he is not of importance. We need to recruit new members." said Orochimaru. "Now give me that scroll, and disappear!"

Orocohimaru spent some time reading the scroll, he fully understood what it all meant.

"So the Uzumaki's made the technique… Fufufufu, this is certainly good news."

***Unknown location***

"So Orochimaru lost his most valuable servants…?"

"**Yes, I saw it all happen." **a dark voice answered.

"Hmm, this could work in our favour." the man turned against the dark voice. "We could recruit him again, go offer him to join us, Zetsu. He is still of use."

"Right, we will go now and recruit him, he'll probably join seen has he lost his strongest and most faithful servants." another voice said. "He does have a few strong people with him, but they are insane or they would try to escape."

***Inside Naruto***

"**Right, time's up…" **said Kurama "**Sorry kit, they have to move on now."**

Naruto was on the verge of tears. Though it had only been an hour, it felt like they had been talking for ages. He knew how they met, they knew all about him. He was happy, this was some well-needed closure. He finally knew who they were.

He couldn't help but to feel sad seen as they would never meet again.

"Naruto, before we leave, I have an important request for you." said Minato. "Your godfather and I had a goal in our life. It was to seize peace, make this world of our peaceful. No doubt, Jiraiya-sensei, is still probably trying to seize peace. He also told me of a child of prophecy. This child would seize true peace for the world. He thought it was an old student of his called Nagato, but Nagato died. He then believed it was me, but as you know, I died as well. I truly believe that you are the child that will seize peace. I know that you don't want to kill anyone. Please carry out my last wish."

"I will, dad, just watch me from the afterlife!" Naruto said with a newfound determination. His father's word had an impact on him. "I will seize peace, I will do it for me, you and Ero-sennin!"

"I am so proud of you, my son." said Minato. "We were truly blessed that we had a child like you."

"Naruto…" Kushina was crying, words couldn't begin to express her feelings.

Naruto hugged both of them, each lasting a minute. And before he knew it, they were gone.

"**Hey kit… listen…" **Naruto turned to Kurama. **"I will help you in your attempt to bring peace to the world, it was our fathers goal as well…"**

"Thanks Kurama… it's good to hear that. We will seize peace, believe it!" Naruto hadn't been this cheerful ever since he became Genin.

"**Now leave!" **

Naruto knew it was hard for Kurama to be this nice so he just waved then woke up.

"_God damn it… back to boredom…"_

***Hokage's office***

"Ahh paperwork… I've always hated it…" Tsunade was staring at the pile of papers in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama, there's someone here who wants to see you!" said Shizune. "She wants you to take her on as an apprentice."

"Alright, send her in!" Tsunade was glad someone came so they could talk, rather than her sitting doing the paperwork.

"Hello Tsunade-sama," Sakura entered the room. "I want you to take me on as your apprentice!"

"What's your name?" asked Tsunade.

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura answered.

"I have read about you, in Kakashi's reports as well as how you were in the Academy. Kakashi said you were a worthless fangirl, the Academy said you were smart but not physically strong."

"But… I admire your confidence." Tsunade continued. "I will take you on as my apprentice, but you should know that it will be very hard!" 

"I can take whatever you throw at me!"

Tsunade chuckled. "Can't believe I have two new apprentices… this ought to be interesting."

Sakura was interested, so she wasn't the only one who'd be trained by Tsunade? "Forgive me for asking, Tsunade-sama, but who's the other apprentice?"

"Her name's Hyuga Hinata, she came here yesterday asking if I could train her." Sakura remembered Hinata from the exams, she had been defeated by Neji. But that wasn't the only thing she remembered, she also remembered that Hinata refused to give up. That was truly a quality that anyone would admire.

"Right, I have to get back to my paperwork! Meet me at Training Ground 5 tomorrow at 6 AM, pack lunch."

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura left the office with a smile. She was no longer going to be that worthless fangirl that did nothing on the missions.

***A few days later***

The team that retrieved Sasuke as well as Sasuke was standing in front of all Konoha citizen. They were all cheering for them. Tsunade had just announced how the team had successfully managed to retrieve a member as well as take down some of Orochimaru's most faithful servants. But it was done yet apparently, she had another announcement to make.

"In light of recent events, I have decided to promote a few people to Chuunin." The cheering only got louder after that.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji and Hyuga Neji will be promoted to Chuunin due to their outstanding achievements in the mission as well as some other private things." said Tsunade. The village council as well as a few select Shinobi knew what she meant by the "private things".

The applause was nearly deafening, as well as the cheering, mainly from Sasuke's fangirls.

Naruto was shocked about the promotion, because he knew about the council and it was an understatement to say that they hated his guts. They loathed him, because Kurama was sealed inside of him.

They all accepted the promotion though, who'd want to stay as Genin forever?

This had been a weird week for Naruto… Sasuke AND Sakura both apologized for their behavior and he was friends with them both. But he was glad nonetheless, this week had been the best week of his life.

***Naruto and Jiraiya's departure***

Team 7, Tsunade and a few members of the Konoha 12 had come to see Naruto off.

Naruto and Jiraiya were facing the small crowd. Jiraiya motioned that they should leave.

"Alright… bye guys! See you in a few years." They all waved, it was just a simple goodbye, but Naruto liked it that way.

"Can't believe we won't see him for a few years…" said Sasuke. "I don't have someone to spar against now."

"Maa, will I suffice as a sparring partner?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure…" and they walked off.

"Sakura, Hinata, let's go!" Tsunade left with Sakura and Hinata behind her.

One by one they all left.

***Sasuke and Kakashi***

"The next few years will be boring…" Sasuke couldn't believe that he would actually miss Naruto. The dobe had grown on him, no denying that.

"How about we go on a training trip of our own? But first, we need to stop by the Uchiha library. There is something I'd like to look up, been meaning to do it since I met Itachi." Of course Sasuke was angered by hearing that name. "We could also pick up some books if we were to go on a training trip, seen as Tsunade took on Sakura and Jiraiya took on Naruto, you're the remining member of Team 7. And I am the sensei."

"Sure… let's go to the library then." Sasuke was curious about what Kakashi needed to look up, but decided not to pursue the subject until later. "But sure, let's go on a training trip. Some time away from the village and the fangirls would be lovely."

***Naruto and Jiraiya***

"Soo, where are we going first, _godfather?" _

"Not sure, wherever th-" Jiraiya froze when he realized what Naruto had just called him. "W-what?"

"So… when were you planning to tell me who my parents where?" Jiraiya regained his composure after this question.

"_We, _me and the Sandaime, had planned to tell you when you were at least a Jounin. Because you would be able to protect yourself against your father's enemies then." answered Jiraiya.

"Hmm, makes sense… but what about the fact that you are my godfather? Why didn't you visit me? You could have at least visited me."

"When your father died… I looked after you for a year but it was too hard. There were assassination attempts since they thought you were my son, enemies outside of the village that is. There was the fact that you were a small copy of your father, I had trouble looking at you without breaking into tears. Minato was like a son to me." Jiraiya wasn't done. "I had a spy network which meant I had to be outside of the village a lot, Orochimaru deserted the village even though I considered him as a friend, heck, my best friend."

"Ero-sennin…" Naruto thought the reason Jiraiya hadn't visited was because he didn't want to, or because of his "reaserches"… "I didn't know…"

"It's okay, I'm going to make up for it now. I'm here now and I'm not leaving you." said Jiraiya. "But… how did you find out about your parents?"

"Well you see, it all started a few months ago when I fell unconscious due to Chakra exhaustion and I met someone…" Naruto continued with the story while they were walking.

**This chapter is pretty disappointing, I know. A lot of it seems forced. **

**I've been busy the last few days. Barely been at home, so sorry for late chapter again. But it's going to take this long for chapters a lot from now on.**

**I have a question as well.**

**It's been so long since I read or watched Naruto and I have a question regarding Mangekyou Sharingan. Is it unlocked when you lose someone close to you, like a parent? And was Sasuke and his mother close? If they were, shouldn't it trigger his Mangekyou? Unless you need normal Sharingan first? I'm sorry, it's just that I don't remember.**

**Anyways it will be a while until next chapter. I have planned to rewrite most of the chapters after taking the advice from a review.**

**See you and thanks for reading!**


End file.
